


Double Concerto in Broken Time

by Nardragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Musician/Dancer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nardragon/pseuds/Nardragon
Summary: Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance were opposite sides of the tracks kind of people. The uptown classical musician and the downtown street dancer. The prim and proper performer and the free spirit rebel. They never should have met, but they were brought together by the unlikeliest of events and the unlikeliest places. At the Star City Glades’ Youth and Performance Center the find an unexpected common ground, friendship and more.A musician/dancer AU.





	1. Overture at Counterpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's just a girl trying to practice her violin. The Legends are a thorn in her side and Sara Lance is the biggest thorn, with her charming smile and carefree attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara are high school age in this, but it's not really a high school AU. Their school lives aren't going to be the focus here. Also, expect to see faces from Arrow, Flash and Supergirl. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing.
> 
> Some quick notes about the titles, for anyone who may not know.
> 
> Double Contero - is a musical composition featuring two solo instruments which are accompanied by an orchestra or concert band.
> 
> Broken Time - A way of playing in which the beat is not stated explicitly.
> 
> Overture- a piece of orchestral music containing contrasting sections that is played at the beginning of a musical composition.
> 
> Counterpoint - the relationship between voices that are harmonically interdependent yet independent in rhythm and contour, in music. In dance, the counterpoint, similarly, is two choreographic parts with different uses of space, time and/or body that are executed together.

 

The feeling of the wood tucked under her chin was familiar and the movement of the bow in her hand as natural as the breaths she took. Ava was nearing the trickiest part of the composition she was practising. The slow, harmonic notes of the Tchaikovsky piece filling the room. She stared at her fingers, drawing the strings taunt to the fingerboard. She winced when she heard two notes go off key.

"You know the notes, you're worrying too much about your positioning," her tutor, Gideon said, "Focus your mind on something else,"

Ava forced her eyes, turning her gaze to the square of sunlight falling onto the floor. She focused on that. The warm wash of afternoon light highlights the scuffs marring the hardwood. The flexes of dust floating through the shaft of light. She tried not to panic when she realised got to the part of the song that gave her the most trouble. She'd played through more than half of the section and was nearing the end…

But the sudden upbeat pounding tempo of a pop song threw her off, her next sequence of notes turning sour and discordant as her bow dragged across the strings harshly. She gave a frustrated huff, glaring at the wall. Gideon gave a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you take a break while I go ask them to take their practice outside?" She said.

Ava huffed, placing her instrument on the table, "It's not like anyone can practice when they insist on playing their music so loudly," She shouts at the wall, even though she knew there was no chance they would have heard.

Gideon rests a hand on her shoulder before she steps out of the room, vanishing from view. A few moments past and the music quiets. Through the glass in the door, Ava watches as a group of teens, all around her age, more or less filter into the hallway, heading past and out to the main doors. She heard the laughter as they trotted out together. A blonde head appeared in the glass and gave a wave, mouthing, "Sorry,"

A small part of Ava felt bad for having Gideon kick them out. She knew this place was theirs as much as it was hers. If anything, she was the new girl here.

 _'They could make an effort to not be so disruptive when inside,'_ She reasons with herself.

Gideon stepped back into the room, "Shall we take it from the top?" She said, clapping her hands together.

"They're a menace," Ava muttered as she picked up her violin again.

A soft laugh escaped past Gideon's lips, "You think so?"

"You don't?"

"I think that statement could be said of many of the kids who come through these doors,"

Ava didn't respond to that, even if she knew it was true, "Legends. Who'd even give themselves such an ostentatious name?"

"Well, one would hope a group name would be as eye-catching as the performers,"

Ava snorted, "Sure... Can we just run the piece again?"

"You're the one who started talking about the Legends," Gideon pointed out.

Ava flushed, caught. She didn't have an argument, so she just tucked her head against the chinrest of her violin. She started to play again, grateful when Gideon silently tuned back into her observing her performance and made no comments about the  _Legends._

She practised for another half hour before Gideon had to leave.

"The juniors are due here in five, that will have to be all for today I'm afraid," Gideon said.

Ava nodded, "Thank you,"

"No need to thank me. It's what I'm here for,"

"I know. I just, you know I didn't think I'd get this opportunity again,"

"You would have. Even if you hadn't found this place. You're a talented soul Ms. Sharpe. But if you're looking to thank me, you can reconsider playing at our showcase,"

"Oh, no," Ava shook her head quickly, "No, I'm not ready. Besides, I've only been here four months,"

"You've been playing since you were five. Twelve years of experience doesn't vanish because you didn't have an instructor for a time,"

"Maybe the next showcase,"

"I look forward to it, Ms. Sharpe,"

With that, Gideon took her leave. Ava placed her bow in its case and gathered her bag. She carefully closed the door behind, still remembering the moment during her first week when the doorknob to this room had come off in her hand. That day she'd been trapped outside while her things were still in the room. One of the Legends turned up, Jax, and became her saviour when he pulled a screwdriver from his pocket quickly reattaching the knob.

She didn't want a repeat today. She headed down the stairs to main entrance hall, skipping the fifth step from the bottom, the one with the notoriously loose floorboard. In the main hall, she saw Rip and Professor Stine. Rip was up on a ladder, adjusting the Q in Queen of the 'Robert Queen Memorial Auditorium'.

"Just a little higher, there, that's it Rip," Martin said.

Ava walked up next to the Professor, "Why are you still attempting to fix that sign? At this point, it might be easier to just take it down,"

"My dear Ms. Sharpe, we can't just forsake the name of our benefactor,"

"Former benefactor," Ava pointed out.

"Be that, as it may," Rip said from up on the ladder, "But the Queen family was once our most generous patrons. If not for them our little outreach centre may have closed its doors years ago,"

"That's more to do with the people running it than any help from a family of crooks,"

Rip gave Ava a small smile, "I'm not one to turn down a compliment, but don't be too harsh on the Queens,"

Ava shrugged, "The Q's slanted to the left,"

"What?" Rip did a double take, "Martin why didn't you same something?"

"You shifted it after I directed you to the optimal position,"

"Bye Professor, bye Mr. Hunter," Ava said, a slightly amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Have a good evening," Martin said distractedly. Rip didn't even respond, already too preoccupied with readjusting the letter he'd already started to screw in.

Ava headed down the front steps of the Star City Glades' Youth and Performance centre. It was a small centre that had seen better days. It had lost its main benefactors some years back for various reasons but was still keeping its doors open for anyone who wished to come through them. The centre offered tutoring for kids in academics. Martin Stine and his wife handled that side of the centre. There were also some sports programs available.

But it was really known for its performance art projects. It provided classes for kids who couldn't afford it otherwise. Or it gave a safe space for practice along with resources most wouldn't have access to on their own. Every few months the centre would put on a showcase, allowing the kids to perform on a stage in front of family and friends.

That's how Ava had ended up here. After her life had been turned upside down she was sure everything from her old life was gone forever. But her social worker, knowing about her passion for violin, had directed her here. She didn't fit in. She knew that. The kids here had all lived completely different lives from her. She couldn't help but feel like an outsider. But she loved playing too much to let that stop her from coming every day.

Ava slowed down as she passed the parking lot next to the building, her eyes drawn to the sight of the Legends practising.

Sara Lance was stand in the centre of Zari and Wally, leading them through a series of moves. She took two shuffling steps to the side, her hips swaying with each step. On the third, her hip locked and she spun 180 degrees. Zari and Wally followed her lead after a moment. Wally nailed it first try. Zari was struggling to get the flow her friends had. Sara showed her again, going slower this time. She pointed something out to Zari, nudging her hip with her hand. This time Zari followed through. On her spin she and Sara high-fived.

Ray and Nate who were sitting on the ground against the wall watching burst into applause.

Mick was leaning against the wall. He didn't clap, but he gave a nod.

Sara showed them another set of moves, but this time she ended with a standing backflip, which she did from a near standstill. Zari's instant reaction was to back up, her hands and head shaking. Ava couldn't hear her, but the message was clear enough. There was no way she was attempting that. Wally, on the other hand, looked excited.

He went right into it, despite Sara's shout of 'Wait, Wally!' For a first attempt, it wasn't bad, but he didn't quite get the full 360-degree rotation he needed to stick the landing. He came down awkwardly on his heels, stumbling backwards several steps before falling on his back. Nate burst into laughter, as did Zari. Ray jumped to his feet, rushing to Wally's side with Sara, making sure he was okay. Wally was laughing the hardest of all.

Sara gave him a playful shove and Ray got an arm around his shoulders, helping him to his feet. He did a few quick jumps on the spot, as though showing he was alright. Sara started clapping and her friends joined in. Wally gave low bows, turning each time he gave did, so he was bowing in a different direction. On the third, as he was coming up, he lifted his head and saw Ava.

She froze. He gave a smile and waved, cluing in all his friends to her presence. Ray waved as well, wearing a big smile. She couldn't quite make out Zari or Mick's expressions.

"Hi, Ava!" Nate called.

Her shoulders tensed and she started walking again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw movement, and when she looked back Sara was jogging towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sara asked, when she was close enough, jogging on the other side of the chain-link fence that separated the lot from the sidewalk.

"Going home," Ava answered curtly.

"If you want to hang with us, you're welcome to join. I was showing the guys some new moves. If you want I could show you some too,"

Ava's jaw tensed at the flirty undertone to her voice, "No thanks,"

"Right, it's just the violin for you,"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No," Sara held her hands up, "but you don't have to dance to hang out,"

"I have to get home,"

"Maybe another time then?"

"Maybe,"

Sara had gotten to the end of the lot, the fence stopping her keeping pace with Ava, "See you around Sharpe,"

Ava was halfway down the street when she glanced back. Sara was with her friends again, already into a new set of dance moves. Ava hesitated for a moment before forcing her feet to keep walking in the direction of home.

When she got to her apartment building, Gary was sitting on the stoop, fiddling with a drone. It was something he built himself. Or, rather was trying to build. He'd done a few test flights so far with varying rates of success. As Ava walked up there was a small spark and Gary yelped, snapping his hands back.

"Geez," He said, sucking on his finger. He saw Ava then, jumping to his feet, "Ava! Hi,"

"Hey Gary," Ava did her best to smile warmly, "Any luck?" She gestured to the drone.

"I'm getting somewhere… not sure if it's where I want to go. But hey, at least it's getting somewhere. What about you? How was practice?"

Ava shrugged.

"I know you said you don't want me to come with you to the centre, but I was thinking, it would be cool to see you play,"

"You don't want to come that place, Gary. I can't stop you. It's open to everyone. But," She clutched her violin a little tighter to her chest, "I just don't feel like playing for people again,"

"But I'm not people," Gary said quickly.

Ava laughed, "Oh, are you an alien then?"

"No, I mean I'm your friend,"

"Maybe later, when I'm ready," She said, heading inside.

"I'll be here!" He called after her.

Ava headed up to her floor, opening the door to the apartment. She looked around but wasn't surprised to find it empty. There was a note on the counter. The usual thing about dinner being in the fridge and being back late after finishing something in the office. It was signed at the bottom, "Love, Ann," Ava crumpled it up and threw in the garbage.

The next day Ava was practising alone. Gideon had been there, but fifteen minutes in Rip had stuck his head into the room saying he needed assistance with something. So Ava was left to play the waltz from Coppelia on her own. She was on her third run through of the piece when the unmistakable beat of Eurythmics' 'Sweet Dreams' started to play in the next room, throwing her off. She sighed, lowering the violin.

She stared at the wall, considering if she should go over and ask them to turn it down. She glanced at her watch, then back at the wall. She didn't want to relegate them outside again. She considered going downstairs, seeing if any of the classrooms were empty. Or maybe she should just wait for Gideon. The woman had said she was coming back. She decided to give Gideon five more minutes before going to find a room on her own.

As she waiting she found her head bobbing along to the song. She had to admit to herself, she did like Sweet Dreams. Looking to pass the time, she lifted her violin again. After listening for a second she started to play along.

"Well, I'll be damned, Ava Sharpe playing something that isn't classical,"

Ava jumped, dropping her bow.

Sara suppressed a giggle, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't know you could play something that wasn't at least a hundred years old,"

"Don't be ridiculous the 20th century had some prolific composers. And besides, the best performers are proficient in several genres,"

"Right," Sara drawled, obviously amused, "Look, I came in here to borrow some chairs. We need some as props for our dance," She said, pointing at the extra chairs piled into a corner.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ava gestured at them, "Sure, help yourself,"

"Cool," Sara grabbed one under each arm. She turned to the door, using her foot to prop it fully open as she tried to angle herself to fit through with both chairs at once. Ava felt a pang of sympathy and moved to hold open the door for her.

"Thanks," Sara shot her a dazzling smile. Just outside the door, Sara paused, looking at Ava, "That piece you were practising before. Isn't it from Coppelia?"

Ava's brows shot up in surprise, "Yeah, it's the waltz. How did you know that?"

Sara grinned, "Would you mind playing it again? Just part of it,"

"Sure…" Ava tilted her curiously but picked her violin again. She bit the inside of her cheek, focusing hard on shutting out the music from next door. She looked at the sheet music she'd propped up on a chair and started to play. Sara moving in the corner of her eyes drew her gaze away from the notes. She watched as Sara placed one foot in front of the other, toes pointing outwards. Ava's jaw dropped as Sara shifted her weight, her back leg coming up, rising up on her toes and she pivoted on her front foot, spinning. She spun, once, twice, before dropped her feet flat again, a wide grin light up her face.

"Still got it," She said, more to herself than Ava. She went for a third spin, but this time her footing wobbled. She stumbled out of the spin, catching herself on Ava's arm, "Kind of," She added with an exhale.

"Did you just pirouette?"

Sara's elated grin turned cheeky, "The best performers are proficient in several genres, Ava,"

Ava flushed red, shrugging Sara's hand off her arm, "Ha, ha," She said in a deadpan.

"Thanks for playing for me. It's cool to know I can still do that,"

"How do you even know how to do that?"

"Cap, what's taking so long?" Nate's voice interrupted before Sara could answer. He was standing the doorway, one of Sara's abandoned chairs in hand.

"Sorry, got caught up in something," She headed over to him, "I'll have to give you that story another time Sharpe, my team needs me,"

And she was gone, leaving Ava wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know with a comment. I can't wait for you to see the rest of this story.
> 
> Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Pas de Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip has a mission for Sara, and of course, it just has to involve Ava Sharpe.

"Sara, stop, at least have to eat something before you leave,"

Sara leaned over the kitchen counter, grabbing an apple from the bowl showing it to her father before making a dash to the door.

"Hold it,"

She froze in the doorway.

"Come back here and have a proper breakfast,"

Sara sighed, turning on her heels, "Dad, the showcase is in three weeks,"

"And you and your friends are already prepared I'm sure,"

"We can always get better,"

"Not on a meagre breakfast you can't," He placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table, looking at Sara pointedly.

"Fine," She sighed, marching back to the kitchen table.

Quentin smiled, joining her at the table, "Rehearsal has been going well?"

Sara nodded, mouth too full of eggs to speak.

"What songs are you doing this time?"

Sara gave a muffled reply.

"I'm going to assume that's some song I've heard on the radio but I don't actually know the name for,"

Sara laughed, swallowing, "Isn't that 90% of the songs on the radio for you?"

"I think it's more like 95%,"

Sara covered her mouth with a hand, making sure no food came out with her laughter.

"And how's that new girl?"

Sara snorted, "She's as pretentious as ever,"

"Give her a chance to warm up to you. Your friends can be intimidating before you get to know them,"

Sara gasped, making a show of sounding affronted, "Excuse me. We are treasures. And I'm a delight to be around,"

Quentin chuckled, "Of course you are, sweetheart. Are you ever going to bring her over?"

"Why would I bring her over?"

"So I can meet her. You've brought all your friends over at some point,"

"Ava and I aren't friends,"

"Could have fooled me, the way you talk about her,"

"I talk about her because she's a pain in my ass,"

"Well, pains in your ass are welcomed here too,"

" _Dad_ ,"

"I'm just saying, honey. The kids at the centre usually don't have the best pasts. Just give her chance. You don't know what she's been through,"

"I know," Sara shovelled in two more mouthfuls of eggs and pushed her eggs away, "Thanks for breakfast dad," She managed to speak around the food, grabbing her things again, "See you later,"

"Remember I'm working tonight!"

"I know!" She called over her shoulder.

"I'll leave money so you can order in,"

"Yep!"

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

And she was gone, out the front door and on her bike. She lived a twenty-minute ride away from the centre, taking the right shortcuts, that is. She locked her bike to the fence at the back of the building, going in through the back door. This way lead past the rooms the centre used as offices and storerooms. As she passed Rip's office she spotted him inside, reading through a thick pile of papers. She waved, planning on it just being a greeting in passing but he gestured with two fingers, calling her in.

"What's up Rip?" She asked, sticking her head into the room.

"Ms. Lance, could I ask I favour of you?"

"Depends on what it is," She said with a smirk.

Rip huffed, amused. He knew she'd help once she was able to, "It's about Ms. Sharpe,"

"What about her?" she leaned against the doorframe, intrigued now. Why would Rip be asking her for a favour that concerned Ava?

"As you know, she's been working with Gideon since she got here,"

"Yeah, she uses the room next to our studio. Hates when we play our music,"

"Gideon has been encouraging her to take part in the showcase. But she's been resistant,"

"Really?" Sara's brow arched, "She struck me as the kind of person who'd love the spotlight. Is she shy?"

"We don't know,"

"It's her choice if she wants to perform or not,"

"Ordinarily, yes," Rip nodded, "But we're concerned there's a deeper reason she doesn't want to play. If it's truly just a case of stage fright we'll leave her be. But it's something more, these things shouldn't be left to fester. We just want to offer support, should she need it,"

"Have you tried to talking to her?"

Rip nodded, "She hasn't warmed up to Gideon or myself as of yet. Martin and Clarissa haven't interacted with her much either,"

"And you think I can get her to open up?" Sara snorted, "I'm pretty sure she hates me,"

"I'm sure if you give each other a chance you'll find you have a lot in common," Rip said, wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulder. He walked down the hall with her.

"Well…" Sara's mind flashed back to Ava's surprised expression when she'd executed a near perfect pirouette, "…maybe,"

"Fantastic," Rip clapped his hands on her shoulders, "Just talk to her. Find out why she doesn't want to perform,"

"If she finds out you sent me to spy on her she'll hate me more,"

"It's not spying and she doesn't hate you," Rip said, giving her an instant little shove.

Sara shook her head, "Help Ava Sharpe," She said to herself, "This should be good,"

Upstairs, in the room they used for their rehearsal, Sara found Amaya, Zari, Nate and Jax already there. Amaya, Zari and Nate were on the floor stretching, while Jax was on a laptop, hooking it up to speakers.

"Hey," Amaya greeted with a wide smile.

"You'll never guess what Rip just asked me to do," She said as she joined them on the floor with their stretches.

"Not use the old scaffolding in storage for upper body workout?" Nate said, making Zari snort.

"No. He knows he can't get me to stop. He wants me to talk to Ava Sharpe,"

"So he wants one of you to the kill the other, obviously," Zari said.

"They haven't been that bad," Amaya counter, "…recently,"

"I just don't know why he'd ask me. It seems like the kind of thing he'd ask you to do," She said, looking at Amaya.

"Maybe he's noticed you've been trying to offer an olive branch,"

"I'm not sure if an olive branch is the right term," Sara said.

"Olive branch isn't what I would call the strange mix of flirting and deliberate provoking you've been trying on Sharpe," Jax said.

"I'm not flirting with her!"

"Sara, honey you flirt with everyone," Amaya said.

"Not my fault I'm naturally magnetic,"

"You kind of have been flirting with her," Nate said.

"When have I ever flirted with Ava Sharpe?"

"Yesterday, when you invited her to hang out with us," Zari pointed out.

"She was looking at us. I was doing the considerate thing,"

Zari, Nate, Amaya and Jax all looked each other and grinned.

"Hey guys," Wally called out, entering the room just then.

"We miss anything?" Ray asked, following him in.

"Ray, Wally, weigh in here," Nate said, "Yay or Nah on Sara flirting with Ava,"

"Definitely," Wally said.

At the same moment, Ray said, "I don't think so,"

He and Wally looked at each other, confusion written across their faces.

"Definitely?" Ray asked, perplexed.

"How have you not seen it?"

"Ray wouldn't know flirting if someone explicitly said I am flirting with you," Zari pointed out.

Nate snickered, "Hasn't that basically happened already?" He said in a carrying whisper.

"What?" Ray piped up, making Nate, Amaya and Jax say, "Nothing!" all at once.

"Alright, alright, alright, let's drop the Ava thing for now. Once everyone's loose we'll go over the new section. Now that Zari and Wally have the first part down, we can practice the flips,"

"I'm still voting we axe the flips," Zari said.

"You managed it with our help," Ray said as he as he took off his jacket, rolling his shoulders.

"You'll do an assisted backflip with Ray," Sara said, "Amaya will have Nate to help her with hers,"

"And what about you and Wally?" Zari asked.

"We know I can pull it off by myself. I think Wally can pull it off with practice. Everyone ready to go?"

"You know it, Cap," Nate said jumping to his feet.

"Jax, let's take it from the top," Sara said, jumping off the floor.

Jax gave a thumbs up, starting the song. They ran through their routine, working to iron out any kinks in the performance. The studio, in spite of being the biggest room on the floor, was still a bit small for them so they had to practice in sections, breaking into small groups to run through sections of the songs. But it worked in the way they could continually keep up their rehearsal as some of their group took short breaks while three or four of them ran through the moves together.

The Legends, as they'd taken to calling themselves were the oddest dance group. Most of the people in the group wouldn't have called themselves dancers before. They all met here at the centre. A different reason had drawn them all here. Ray started off helping the Professor with tutoring younger kids. He started hanging out with Sara after classes. She'd convinced him to learn some moves. He'd loved it. Nate had a similar story, coming first as a tutor for history. After the first time he landed the moonwalk, he was hooked. He and Ray still tutored but when not doing that, they were with Legends.

Zari and Amaya had each found themselves becoming friends with Sara and her infectious love for dance had gotten to them too. Wally was the only one came in for the dance first and became friends after. Jax wasn't much of a dancer. He preferred to run the tech for the Legends.

They also had a couple of buddies who weren't around too often but were still considered Legends. Leonard sometimes danced, but there wasn't enough money in the world to convince Mick to try dancing.

Sara was arguably the best dance of the group, but Wally could give her a run for her money. She was certainly the one who'd been dancing the longest. As much as the others loved it, it was truly her passion.

After a couple hours of rehearsal, they took a proper break. Nate and Ray both had a Saturday class to help tutor so they ducked out to the showers. Zari had stepped out to pray. Jax was playing random songs, Amaya and Wally dancing messily to it in the center of the room. Sara was sitting against the wall towel around her shoulders, laughing as Wally accidentally hit Amaya when he dabbed.

Motion by the door caught her eye and she looked up in time to catch Ava looking in. She raised a hand and smiled. Ava looked away, ducking out of sight.

"Sara, what do you think?"

"What?" Jax's voice pulled her back into the room.

"When Zari gets back we're going to get food while Ray and Nate had class. You coming,"

"Uh," The soft, muffled sounds of the violin reached her ears, "Actually I think I'll stick around here,"

Jax and Wally shrugged, "Sure. What do you want us to get for you?"

"Are you going to Big Belly Burger?"

"Where else would we go?"

"A triple big boy, extra pickles,"

"You got it, Captain," Wally said, giving a two-fingered salute. He and Jax picked up their bags and headed out. Amaya was about to follow but Sara called out to her.

"I was wondering… how would you handle the Ava thing?"

"I'd just talk to her. That's what Rip wants you to do, isn't it?"

"It's a bit more than that… she doesn't want to do the showcase and he thinks there's a deeper reason than stage fright. He wants me to find out if there's something wrong,"

"If that's the case I'd start by finding if there is something wrong,"

"Yeah, but how do I do that?"

"Try asking her,"

Sara snorted, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure she'll just tell me. Just like that,"

Amaya shrugged, "You never know. I find when you're earnest, other people tend to be as well. Open up about something and maybe she will in return,"

"This is why he should have asked you,"

"You'll be fine Sara," Amaya said, walking over to give her a comforting hug, "Just… trust your gut,"

"My gut tells me she hates me,"

"Nah, that sounds more like something your liver would say," Amaya said, poking Sara's side playfully, "You're gut's the one that's been telling you to offer the olive branch. Keep listening to that part of you,"

Sara sighed but nodded. Amaya was at the door when she turned back, "And maybe tune back the flirting for this,"

"I haven't been flirting!"

* * *

 

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. The Effort of Rests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effort - in dance it's the dynamics of movement is the result of the combination of, space, weight, time and flow its effort qualities.
> 
> Rest - a moment of silence in a musical piece.

It was this nagging sense of being watched that made Ava stop going through her scales. She looked to the door and caught a flicker movement at the very edge of the glass. Going to the door she opened it, looking to her left. Sara was pressed around the wall with the expression of a kid who'd been caught trying to sneak cookies.

"Hey," She said, with a stilted, nervous little laugh.

"…Hey?" Ava arched a brow, "Can I help you?"

Sara opened her mouth, but she just ended up shaking her head.

"What are you doing outside the door?"

"Listening," Sara said sheepishly. She shrugged, her shoulders hunching up to her ears. Her smile was almost bashful. Ava couldn't think of one instant she'd ever seen Sara Lance look anything close to bashful.

"Listening?"

"Yeah,"

"To me play?"

"Yeah,"

Ava couldn't keep the disbelief off her face. Her eyebrows were up to her hairline and her jaw hanging. Sara glanced away, looking up the ceiling. She flushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't know if you'd mind or not. It just seemed best to listen out here,"

"Why would you want to listen to me play?"

"Would you believe me if I said I like classical music?"

"Sure," Ava snorted, "Hold on, let me look outside for the flying pigs,"

"Just because I dance to pop and hip-hop means I can't like classics,"

"I find it a little hard to believe,"

"It brings up good memories, alright,"

"Good memories?"

"Yes,"

"Off,"

Sara exhaled slowly, "Ballet classes,"

"You take ballet?"

"Took. Past tense," Sara corrected.

Ava leaned against the wall next to Sara, giving a single, "huh," A moment of silence passed between them as they stood there in the empty hallway, "That explains the pirouette," Ava finally says.

Sara smirked, "Yeah,"

"Well, I guess, if you promise to be quiet, you can come in and listen.

This time it was Sara's eyebrows that disappeared into her hairline. Ava fidgetted under the expression, "But only if you're quiet. Or I'll kick you out,"

"I can live with those terms," Sara grinned as she followed Ava into the room. "No Gideon?"

"Rip needed help with something, again. It's happening so often I'm starting to wonder what kind of help he needs,"

Sara snorted, "Did you just make an innuendo?"

"I'm classy, not prude. I know people have sex,"

Sara smirked and gave her a questioning look. Ava just clenched her jaw.

Ava's things were on the two chairs in the room so Sara hopped up on an old desk. It wobbled for a second as she did and she braced herself, looking down at it with an air of suspicion. Nothing else happened so she gestured at Ava.

Ava picked up her violin again. She lifted the bow, holding it poised above the strings. Several seconds passed but she didn't play. She looked to Sara. Sara's hands shot up.

"Unless you have super-hearing I swear I didn't make a noise,"

"No, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hear me play anything in particular,"

"Oh," Sara blinked in surprise.

"I could play Coppelia again. The waltz,"

"Actually… do you know anything from Swan Lake?"

Ava nodded. She took a breath, in and out. She placed the bow to the strings. In the back of her mind, she heard the rest of an imagined orchestra, the build up the moment of the violin to come in… and she started to play. The low and mournful notes of the music filled the room, starting slow. It built with a soft tension. It was easy for Ava to shut out the world, letting the story unfolding just under the surface of the music wash over her. It took her to the crescendo the music building on itself until the final flourish.

In the quiet afterwards, Ava opened her eyes and looked to one place in the room she could focus on. Sara. Sara, who was staring at her, with this… unreadable expression. Her eyes were trained on Ava, but Ava got the feeling Sara wasn't quite seeing her. After her playing, the stillness of the room felt much heavier.

"Well…?" Ava asked, just to break the silence.

"You don't need me to tell you how good you are,"

Ava looked down, turning away so she wouldn't meet Sara's eyes.

"Thank you," Sara spoke again, "For playing it,"

Ava nodded. She took a breath to steady herself and just went into playing something else, trying to ignore Sara's gaze never leaving her. When she finally put down her violin and bow Sara gave a soft applause. Ava couldn't help but smile. She ducked her head in a little bow.

"It was nice to hear some of those songs again," Sara said.

Ava flexed her fingers, relaxing them after playing so long, "So you were really in ballet?" She asked, sitting next to her on the desk.

Sara laughed, "Most people don't believe me at first,"

"It's hard to picture the rough and tough leader or the Legends in a tutu,"

"Oh, trust me there is evidence of that out there. I keep it hidden under lock and key so no one can use it for blackmail,"

"Can I ask, how did you of all people getting into ballet?"

"Ballet was how I got into dancing actually. And it was all my sister's fault,"

Ava looked at her with a curious expression, silently asking for more.

Sara sighed, "When we were kids, Laurel, my sister wanted to try ballet. Naturally, the daughters of two working parents they didn't have somewhere to leave me if one of them took her to classes so I was signed up with her. Ironically, I was the one who took to it. Laurel stuck around for about a year before she got tired of it. Me, on the other hand, I loved it. The idea of telling a story with your movements. Getting lost in the music," Sara caught herself, clearing her throat, "It spoke to me, you know,"

Ava looked at the violin case, sitting on the chair across the room and nodded, "I know. But how'd you go from doing that to being here break dancing with a bunch of misfits,"

"Misfits?"

"What? You are,"

Sara huffed, amused, "A few years ago I started dipping my toes into others kinds of dance. And this just grabbed me. It was freeing in a way that ballet wasn't. I still love ballet an sometimes I miss it. But I don't regret leaving it behind,"

"But aren't you worried you might have thrown a chance to become a professional ballerina away?"

Sara laughed, "Do you know how many people make it was a professional? And in ballet, one injury and you're done,"

"Anyone who can do a pirouette in sneakers must have enough talent to get their foot in the door, at the very least,"

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to face the long-term effects of ballet,"

"I guess that's understandable. Still blows my mind anyone would leave that to do street dance,"

"Hey, MJ was as visually impressive as any prima ballerina," Sara nudged Ava playfully. She jumped off the desk, doing a moonwalk, humming 'Billie Jean' as she did. Ava laughed, shaking her head.

"Hold on," She grabbed her instrument and started playing the opening of Smooth Criminal.

"You continue to be full of surprises," Sara snapped her fingers along. She went on of the balls of her feet, twisting on the spot. Stepping in time to beat she rolled her hips and ran her hands up her sides, keeping pace with Ava's playing. She was laughing when Ava stopped, "Why don't you do that more?"

"Do what?"

"Play songs that actually make you smile,"

Ava hadn't realised just how widely she'd been smiling until that moment. She coughed, schooling her features, "Who says Beethoven and Tchaikovsky don't make me smile?"

"I've never seen you smile while playing any of the times I passed by this door,"

"I may not be smiling on the outside. But I like playing the classics. I do," Ava said, tensing slightly.

"I'd believe you if you didn't so much like you were trying to convince yourself,"

"Why would I play them all the time if I didn't enjoy it?"

Sara shrugged.

"Just because you left the classical style behind doesn't mean we all want too,"

"True," Sara admitted, "If that old, dusty stuff makes you happy, then you do you,"

"Wasn't it this old, dusty stuff that just had you wide-eyed and reminiscing?"

Sara laughed, "Alright you got me there,"

Ava smiled, pleased she was able to turn the conversation in her favour, "So, your sister, does she dance anymore?"

Sara froze mid step. She shook her head quickly.

"Oh, I was just wondering why she isn't part of the Legends,"

"She… I don't see her much anymore. She moved out a year ago. Doesn't come around much anymore. Long story," Sara said quickly, obviously putting an end to that conversation thread, "But, Ms. Classy, you tell me, how does someone like you end up at the Glades' YPC,"

Ava didn't make eye contact when she answered, "I just heard about it, how else," She was suddenly very concerned with the tuning on one of the strings of her violin.

Sara took a breath, "So, Rip might have mentioned you're not playing the showcase,"

"That, no. I don't think I should,"

"Why not? You're great. I mean, you're decent at best, but there aren't many solo instrumentalists here, so, by comparison, you're great,"

The corner of Ava's lips quirked up in a smile and she rolled her eyes at Sara, "Wow, thanks," she said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Hey, I don't give those kinds of complements to just anyone," Sara winked.

"I'm sure," Ava said drily.

"But seriously, you should play. Something classical might be a good change of pace for the usual acts we have around here,"

Ava shook her head, "I just… never liked performing,"

"Oh," Sara pressed her lips together. She nodded, "Okay. But you're coming to the showcase right? The Legends will be sure to blow you away,"

"What are the other acts? Just incase I don't feel like coming to see you do a backflip I've seen you do nearly a dozen times already,"

"Oh, so you've been watching me?" Sara grinned, arching a brow.

Ava's cheeks flushed red, "No!" She answered in a rush, "You do it all over the place. I couldn't help but see it,"

Sara's shoulders shook with her laughter.

"You're insufferable," Ava muttered under her breath.

"Well, the younger kids usually make up most of the show. Gideon, Rip and Martin have them pull together something each time. A song, a short play. Sometimes there's a Tai Kwan Do demonstration, but I haven't seen Alex around recently to ask if they're doing anything this time. Sometimes I join them,"

"You do Tai Kwan Do?"

"Here at the centre," Sara nodded, "But Alex's sister, Kara and her friend Barry always sing together. Usually a show tune. One time they did write this really corny song together. It was literally about being friends,"

"Sounds inspired,"

Sara shrugged, "It was kind of cute to watch actually,"

"Maybe I'll come,"

"I know the thing that'll get you off the fence,"

"Oh?"

"The older crew plans a party after every showcase. We get together, put on some music, dance, sing,"

"You mean you get together to do the same things you just did on stage,"

"Basically, except we get drunk while doing it,"

"Aren't you my age?"

"Seventeen, yeah? Your point?"

Ava shook her head.

"It's the best part of the night. Last time we ended up Nate's house and had a Mario Kart tournament in his basement,"

"That doesn't sound horrible,"

"Ah yes, not horrible, the ultimate description that can be bestowed on any party,"

"Are you always this sardonic?"

Sara made a show of thinking it over, "Yeah, pretty much," she said, making Ava laugh.

The door burst open just then, Jax and Ray in the doorway, "Sara, here you are," Jax said.

"Come on," Ray said excitedly, "Rip gave us permission to use the stage for the afternoon,"

"Ah yes," Sara's face split into a huge grin, "I'm coming," She went with them without a second's hesitation.

Ava looked at the still open door and the now empty room. She sighed, starting to pack up her things.

"Hey,"

She startled, looking up to see Sara leaning into the room. She was hanging off the doorframe by one hand.

"Are you coming?"

"What?" Ava blinked.

"Are you coming?" She asked again, pointing back over her shoulder, "To watch us dance,"

Ava floundered for words. Sara smiled, holding out a hand.

"Come on, a special preview might help you decide if you want to come to the showcase,"

"O-Okay," She took her hand without really thinking about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Record Scratching before the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends cause trouble and Sara and Ava are no good with their words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scratching - a turntablist technique of moving a vinyl record back and forth on a turntable to produce percussive or rhythmic sounds. 
> 
> Bridge - the section of a song between a verse and chorus. The part of a song used to reflect on earlier parts of the piece.

The auditorium was filled with the wonderful chaos Sara had come to love about this little youth centre. She and the rest of the Legends were on stage, running through their routine. There were sounds of hammering from the back of the room as Rip was trying for the umpteenth time to fix the sign above the door. Scattered around the room were a dozen or so kids from Ray and Nate’s classes who’d stuck around. Some were at the very front, trying to emulate the dancing going on stage. It was adorable as it was bad. They weren’t keeping time at all and any time they tried to repeat one of the more complicated moves, like when Sara did a backflip it just turned into the kids doing twirls on the spot or trying to jump as high as possible.

The other kids were running through the rows of the small amphitheatre, chasing each other. One had a soccer ball he was tossing around, diving over the chairs and through the aisles in his own game of keep up. These were kids who were either waiting on someone to pick them up, or hung around to watch the Legends dance.

And then, sitting in the third row, stage left was Ava Sharpe, looking out of place and completely out of her depths. She was nervously looking at the kids running around.

“Hey, Sara, ready to do a full run through?” Zari asked, stirring Sara from her thoughts.

“What?” She looked at her, not really having been paying much attention.

“Running through the whole song?” Zari asked, speaking slowly, emphasising each word, “Or do you want to do a few more minutes of warm up?”

“You can drop the sassy tone,” Sara teased. She clapped her hands, only meaning to get the attention of her team, but it had the unintentional effect of drawing all the eyes in the room to them. “Let’s do this from the top. Jax on your start,”

They lined up, Ray and Nate on the ends, Zari and Amaya next and Wally and Sara in the middle. ‘Sweet Dreams’ started to play and for the first set of beats, they didn’t move. The first boom of the base and Ray and Nate moved in sync, throwing their arms out and arcing back on their feet. They stepped to the side, as the same moment Amaya and Zari joined in, their right legs crossing behind the left. They threw their heads back, hands on top of their head. As their head snapped forward, one hand outstretched Sara and Wally came in at this point. Just as the lyrics started. They stepped forward, in time and in perfect sync.

Nate did a quarter turn and each of them in the line followed just a beat after he did. Ray turned and he leaned back dropping down onto one arm and the line followed through. Kicking one leg into the air together, they shifted so they were on their sides, anchored to the stage by one hand and foot. On their sides and facing the crowds they pushed in another consecutive wave.

Their steps were fluid, they moved around the stage and each other with grace and flow.  And when the bridge came, Zari and Amaya turned to Ray and Nate, standing on the sides of the stage. With a short running hop towards them, the boys, cupped their front foot in their hands, pulling up at the same time the girls kicked off the makeshift foothold. The momentum took them both into the air, flipping back over themselves.

The kids watching burst into cheers. Moments later Wally and Sara ran towards downstage centre, and together transferred their momentum into unassisted backflips, both of them landing them. This earned another round of cheers.

By the time they finished, with Ray and Nate launching Wally forward to end in a knee slide, some of the kids were clambering, trying to get on stage.  The Legends held their final poses for a few seconds then, Wally leapt to his feet, “Yes, nailed the flip!” He pumped a fist in the air. Nate jumped onto his back from behind.

“We’re awesome,” He cheered, whooping.

“I didn’t think I’d land the last jazz steps,” Zari said, doubling over for a moment.

Sara rubbed her back as she held up her other hand for Ray and Wally to high five.

“You were great,” Amaya said leaning down to hug her arms around Zari’s shoulders. Jax came rushing from the side of the stage, bumping fists with Wally, then holding up both hands for Nate.

“Should we run through it again?” Ray asked.

“Guys, show us how to do the flips,” One girl called from the edge of the stage. She’d managed to pull her torso up onto the edge of the stage.

The Legends looked at Sara. She laughed, “That was a pretty clean run through. And we still enough time before the showcase to get in enough practice,” She gestured at the kids as if saying, ‘why not?’

Ray grinned and Nate jumped off Wally. They both headed to the edge of the stage, grabbing kids by their hands, or under the shoulders to pull them up, onto the stage. Jax started to play another song, while the rest of the Legends danced around the kids, showing them some of the moves.

Sara pulled two of the boys on to the stage before hopping down to the floor herself. She walked to Ava, dropping into the seat next to her, “So… what do you think?”

“It was well executed. From a technical standpoint,” She said.

Sara snorted, rolled her eyes, “Can’t you just admit you liked it?”

“At least the song is good,”

Sara huffed, “I don’t know why I bothered,”

“I don’t know why you care if I’m the showcase or not,”

Sara exhaled, “Can’t I be nice to the new girl?”

“Is this part of some hazing prank?” Ana narrowed her eyes.

“Do you really think that little of us?”

Ava shook her head a non-committal manner, “I didn’t say it. You did,”

Sara’s jaw dropped and a fleeting flash of hurt passed over her expression. So poignant Ava felt a flicker of regret. But then Sara was schooling her features and the mask of smug indifference was back. It all happened so fast Ava doubts she even saw it.

“Good to know where we stand,” She said, “So I was going to ask you if wanted to learn a few moves, but I guess that answer is a no,”

Ava clenched her jaw, trying to get a read on Sara’s tone, “It’s not like you’d ever be interested in learning a few cords on the violin,”

“Only if it wasn’t something a hundred years old,”

Ava groaned, “You just don’t have an appreciation for the classics,” 

“I appreciate them. I appreciate that music evolved past them for a reason,”

“Why did I agree to stay?” Ava stood, grabbing her bag and violin case.

“Sorry I asked you,” She stood as well, about to get out of Ava’s away when there was sudden ‘thud’ and an instant flare of pain hit the back of her shoulder. It took her brain a moment to process what had happened, but the soccer ball bouncing at her feet gave her a good indication.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” The little kid said in a rush, running over to them. Sara picked up the ball before he got there and he stopped short, fear in his eyes. He held his hands up, flinching away, “Please don’t hurt me,”

Sara heard a soft snicker and looked at Ava who was covering her mouth with a hand. It was obvious she was restraining her laughter.

“Oh real mature Sharpe,” Sara drawled. She turned back to the kid, “This is mine now,”

“Wait,” He looked stricken.

“Yep, that’s your punishment,” She tossed it up in the air, catching it with one hand. He tried to jump for it but she held it out of his reach. She had no intentions of really keeping it, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t suffer him a little first. She whistled in the direction of the stage, “Jax! Show this little twig what you can really do with this,”

She tossed the ball onto the stage at Jax.

“Hey, come on!” The kid chased after it.

On stage, Jax caught the ball. He dropped and on the bounce he caught it against his instep, balancing it there for a few seconds before he started to do keep ups, dribbling from one foot to the next. After a few rounds of this, he kicked up and caught behind his head, balancing it between his shoulders.

Everyone stage had stopped their own thing to watch him at this point. He rolled the ball down on his shoulder, flicking up into the air from his elbow.

“I got it,” Wally shouted, running into Jax’s space. Jax jumped back. Wally caught the ball with his knees. He juggled the ball between his knees. He kicked it high towards the ceiling and twisted as it came back down, catching it with his the back of his heels.

“Wow!” There were gleeful cheers from the room. Ray whooped, Amaya and Zari whistling.

Wally had the widest smile as she bounced the ball on the back of heels. Then with another high kick, he caught on his forehead, balancing it there. Everyone cheered louder as he did.

“Do you all just spend your days finding ways to make impractical things look impressive?”

Sara grinned, looking at Ava, “Oh, so you are impressed,”

Ava’s cheeks flushed because of her unintentional admission. On stage, Wally had passed the ball along. Nate and Zari were passing it back and forth between each other, their kicks getting a bit more elaborate each time. First an instep kick, then knee kicking it into the air and send over with a headbutt. Zari caught on her head, balancing it for a moment before dropping into her knee and then back behind her head, kicking it up with the back of her foot.

“Cap!” She called when the ball soared off the stage. Sara’s eyes trained on it and she back peddled fast to keep up, intercepting with her chest. There was a cheer as she pulled it off, dribbling it in her insteps a few time. She hooked her foot around her, balancing in behind her on the sole of her foot. She did a little hop so keep her balance on one foot.

“Get ready on stage,” She called out. She knocked up and forward, rolling on her shoulder. Just as the ball started to arc down Sara’s legs swung over her head and lined up with its arc. She kicked with both feet, sending it rocketing towards the stage.

“I got it,” Nate called, running to the edge of the stage. But he missed averaged where the ball was dropping. It was coming right for his face. He threw his hands up instinctively to protect himself. The ball ricocheted off his forearms, sailing right towards the ceiling. There’s a loud and oddly metallic impact and the ball bounced back down, a drizzle of dust accompanying it. There a beat of silence and then laughter.

“Sara, the hell was that,” Nate shouted down at her.

Sara was picking herself from the floor. She smirks at him, “You’re the one who ran in for it. I was aiming to get it upstage,”

“Guys, guys,” Zari held up her hands, “Do you hear that?”

“Here what?” one of the kids asked and Zari covered her mouth, shushing her.

Ever so faintly there’s a hiss. Low, sounding like it’s coming from above them. Sara walked closer to the stage, glaring at the spot where the ball impacted. It’s hard to make out anything without the house light on.

“Is dust still falling?” Nate asked, holding out his hand. He was squinting upwards as well. Amaya, Wally and Ray move next to him.

“I’m hearing the noise but I can’t tell what it is,” Amaya said.

“What did you idiots do?” Ava huffed, moving next to Sara, “Someone get the lights on so we can see what happened,”

Jax jogged backstage, but he got halfway there when the hissing turns to a whistle. There’s a crack, a snap and suddenly they’re all being soaked. The kids scream, running from the sudden shower of water cascading down. The water is shooting out like a heavy mist, coming down the stage and part of the front rows.

“Oh fudge,” Nate said, covering his head with his hands.

“Crap, Rip is going to be livid,” Sara groans.

“No, no,” Ava hisses, shoving her violin case into her bag, spiriting away from the water. She nearly knocked down Rip as he’s coming in.

“What’s all the screaming ab… ah… oh no,” His eyes go wide and he takes in the massive shower the stage’s turned into. His attention shifts from the ceiling to the Legends, looking at him with a mixture of sheepishness, guilt and remorse.

“Rip there’s a bright side to this,” Wally says quickly.

“What… How could you possibly see a bright side to this?”

“We can recreate that scene from Flashdance now,” He said, giving a shy grin.

“Or Tom Hollan’s lip sync dance,” Ray said, nudging Wally, who nods eagerly.

Rip doesn’t look amused at all.

“Too soon for jokes,” Ray realises, “We… we should get mops,” He said pushing his friends.

“And rags!” Nate agrees and they’re all scrambling to get out of there.

“Oh, my,” Martin said as he and Gideon come into the room.

“I’m going to turn off the water main to the building,” Gideon said, already turning back to leave.

“I’m going to call a plumber,” Martin said.

The depth of Rip’s sigh was akin to someone’s soul leaving their body.

Two hours later Sara, Amaya, Zari and Ava are lugging the damp curtains from the stage up to the roof. The stage was mostly dry at this point, but the centre would have to cancel all their activities until they got the broken waterline fixed. For now, the solution was to the turn off the main water valve for the whole building.

“You don’t think this will affect the showcase,” Zari asked from the head of their line, grunting as she hefted the damp cloth on her shoulder. The curtains were a heavy fabric normally. Being wet they felt like they weighed an extra hundred pounds. Amaya and Zari were sharing the weight of one, the length of cloth looped around both their shoulders. Sara and Ava were bringing up the rear with the second curtain piled into their arms.

“There wasn’t any serious damage,” Amaya reassured her.

“If I were Rip I’d have banned you from the showcase,” Ava voiced. Zari and Sara both turned to glare at her. Amaya nudged Zari, getting her to continue walking.

“What? Am I wrong? It is your fault,” Ava challenged, not backing down from Sara’s gaze.

“We didn’t mean to do it,” Sara shot back, “We were just having fun,”

“There’s a difference from having fun and being idiots,”

“Oh, and I’m sure you’re just dying to tell me what that is,” Sara huffed, continuing to trudge up the steps. Zari pushed the roof door open, nudging a brick in place to keep it open. There were laundry lines set up. She and Amaya started to pull the curtain over them, dragging them to hang across several lines so they wouldn’t drag.

“I’m just saying if you didn’t feel compelled to show off every ten seconds that wouldn’t have happened,”

“You think we were showing off?” Sara turned fully around this time. Ava almost walked into her.

“What would you call it?”

“I’d call it not having a stick up my ass,”

“I’d call it shameless irresponsibility,”

“Hey,” Amaya placed herself between the two, “Let’s all take a breath, shall we?”

Sara and Ava were still glaring at each other.

“We need more clothespins. If Z and I go for them are you going to attempt to push one another off the roof?”

“I’m smart enough to know the centre doesn’t need any more trouble right now,” Ava said evenly.

Sara snorted, harshly tugging the curtain in her hands, pulling her end across the laundry lines. The sudden tug took Ava by surprise and she was stumbling behind Sara. Her steps were wide and haphazard as she avoided trampling on the cloth.

“You’re such a child,” Ava snapped at her.

“We’ll be right back,” Amaya said, “Please don’t kill each other,” She and Zari disappeared down the stairs.

 “I don’t even get why you’re so upset,” Sara said, “It’s not like you even care about the center,”

“Excuse me,” Ava’s hands stilled, from where she’d been tugging a kink out of the curtain.

“Yeah, I just don’t get you, Sharpe. Why are you even here? You live in the northside, in some swanky apartment building, don’t you?” Sara gestures in a vague northward direction, “You could probably afford the best violin tutors in the city. Hell, probably in the country,”

“You don’t know me, Lance,” Ava shot back, “And I don’t owe you anything. How do you even know where I live?”

“People talk,” Sara said simply.

“People don’t know shit,”

They fell into a tense silence, adjusting the curtains and mostly avoiding each other. Finally, Sara with a long exhale broke the silence with a question, “Your violin wasn’t damaged by the water, was it?”

“It… no,” Some of the anger deflated from Ava at the question, “No, just the outside of the case got wet. Everything inside was fine,”

“Good,”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t. I just can’t afford to replace a violin for you. I’m sure it’s a stupidly expensive one too,”

“It’s a D Z Strand,”

“See, even sounds stupidly expensive,”

“I won’t have asked you to replace my instrument anyway. I wouldn’t expect anything from someone as irresponsible as you,”

“What do you want from me, Sharpe? I already feel like shit because of the fire sprinklers breaking,”  

“What I want from you? What do you want from me? The only reason you were off the stage to get hit by that ball was because you invited me to watch. I didn’t ask you to do that,”

“Yeah, well Rip did!”

“What?” Ava took a step back.

“I mean,” Sara hesitated, “Rip wanted me to talk to you,”

“About what?”

“Why you don’t want to play in the showcase,”

“Of course,” Ava rolled her eyes, “You’d never actually be nice to me of your own violation. Did you actually do ballet or was that just a stupid story to get me to open up?”

“That was real,”

“We’re back, is everyone still alive?” Amaya called out, coming up the steps.

“Did we interrupt something?” Zari asked, poking from around Amaya’s shoulder.

“Just me leaving,” Ava said, turning on her heels and storming past Amaya and Zari. Sara growled when she was gone, choking the air.

“So… what did you two talk about?” Zari asked conversationally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Fermata for Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's Ann is actually home and they're trying to build what little relationship they do have. There's a lot of relationship building to go around as Sara tries to apologise to Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fermata - a sign indicating a prolonged note or rest. The symbol tells a performer they can hold the note as long as they'd like, given that it's not held longer than the note value.

“Ava! Hi!” Gary was just coming out of his apartment when he saw Ava coming out of the elevator. “Perfect timing! I was about to go out for a test flight,” He holds up the drone in his hands, “I’m sure I got it this time! Uh, well mostly sure,” His enthusiasm deflated in the end and he gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But I know I fixed-“

“No, Gary,” Ava bit out as she walked past.

Gary flinched at the tone of her voice, “Oh… well maybe next time,” He put on a cheery tone, waving goodbye. Ava didn’t even look back as she opened her door, slamming it closed behind her. She let out a frustrated groan and tossed her keys at the couch.

“I’m such an idiot! Of course, she didn’t want to be friends,”

“Wow, what did the couch do to you?”

Ava jumped, pressing back against the door.

 “Sorry kiddo,” Ann gave a small smile, “Didn’t mean to starlet you,”

“I just, didn’t expect you to be home,” Ava said slowly, cautiously taking a step forward.

“Yeah, I finished on time, for once. We haven’t seen each other in almost a week. Do you want to go out for some dinner?” They said a hopeful smile on their face.

Ava shook her head, “I’m not really in the mood. Sorry, Ann,”

“Hey, no, no,” They shook their head, “No sorries needed. We can order in. What do you feel like?”

Ava shrugged, “Just get whatever you want. I’ll be in my room,”

“Hey, hold up a moment,” They placed a hand on Ava’s shoulder, “Something happen at practice?”

Ava shook her head.

“You sure?” They gently brush back some of Ava’s damp hair, “Because it looks like something happen,”

“Oh, right,” She grumbles a little, “There was a sprinkler incident. But nothing bad happened. Just some water to clean up,”

“Wow, did someone pull the fire alarm or something?”

“Or something,” Ava muttered, moving past again. She headed to her room, flopping down on her bed and let a scream out into her pillow. After she got it out of her system she rolled over, staring at the ceiling. In her mind, Sara’s voice was ringing on repeat, burning embarrassment into her chest. She curled up on herself.

 _‘How could you think she really wanted to be friends?’_ A voice that sounded suspiciously familiar and yet not her own sounded in the back of her mind, _‘She has friends. It’s not like you need people like her in your life anyway. You don’t want her in your life,’_

Ava sat up abruptly, grabbing her grabbing her iPod and turning the volume all the way to drown out the voice that was too familiar for comfort. The music didn’t cut off her mind. It made it harder to think, but she could see feel the humiliation scorching inside her. She felt like a fool.

With her headphones still on she tried to get some work done. It helped shut out her thoughts. She didn’t notice Ann in her room until they’d fully stepped inside, hand still on the door. Their expression was one of tepid trepidation. She pulled the headphones off.

“I knocked, but you didn’t answer,”

“I had the music up,”

Ann nodded, “Food’s here,”

"Right," Ava got to her feet. Ann backed up into the hall as Ava came out.

“I got some Hakka food from the place down on Elson’s. You like the spicy noodles from there, don’t you?”

Ava just nodded, managing a smile, “Yeah. Thanks,”

They headed to the dining room together, sitting on opposite sides of the table. Ava served herself some of the noodles and garlic chicken. The table was quiet for a while, both of them just eat.

“So,” Ann was the one to finally broach the silence, “If you want to talk about it… whoever doesn’t want to be friends,”

“Oh,” Ava’s shoulders tensed, “You heard that,”

“You did yell it out into the flat,”

“It’s nothing important, Ann,”

“Aves, you know I’m here for you,”

“Expect when you aren’t,” Ava said under her breath.

Ann flinched, “Alright, I deserved that,”

“I didn’t…”

“Didn’t mean it? Or didn’t think I would hear?”

Ava didn’t respond.

“Look, I know we’re still adjusting to each other, but I want to be a person you can talk to Ava,”

“It’s… this girl,”

“Oh?” They sat up, looking alert, “A girl like…”

“No. No, god no,” Ava shook her head quickly, “Just a girl. I thought she was being nice because... I thought she wanted to be friends. But the head of the center asked to find out why I didn’t want to play in their showcase thing,”

“Oh,” They said slowly, “And you know this is the only she was being cordial to you?”

Ava shrugged, pushing her food around the plate, “Not like she would have another reason to be,”

“Aves, you’re a cool kid. I think lots of people would want to hang out with you,”

Ava snorted, “Yeah sure I am, the posh violin girl. So cool,”

"I'm being serious," 

"You're my aunt. I think your judgement is screwed," 

“At least you have an instrument to add to your title. All the best tutors in the city and I never become the piano player to make your grandmother proud. So I guess that just makes me… posh,”

Ava smiled a little, “I think you can add accountant after the posh,”

“Nah, that’s just what I do,” Ann waved their fork dismissively, “But, wait, back up for a moment. The center’s having a showcase?”

Ava nodded.

“You’re not performing?”

She shook her head.

“How come?”

She shrugged, pushing her food again, “I don’t feel like it,”

“Alright,” Ann didn’t push it anymore, “But, admittedly, a selfish little part of me wishes you were. It’s been forever since I’ve seen you perform. The last time was…” They trailed off abruptly, and the room got very silent again. Ava and Ann were both all too aware of the last time Ann had seen Ava perform and they knew why they hadn’t seen her perform since.

Ava coughed, “Do you still like Disney?”

Ann nodded.

“I’ve learned some new songs. I could play a couple, after dinner,”

A million dollar smile lit up Ann’s face, “I’d like that a lot kiddo,”

A few days later, when Ava stepped in the Youth Center she spotted Gideon and Clarissa standing outside the auditorium doors, speaking with a man she didn’t recognise. But looking at him, the overalls, the tool belt around his waist, the faded cap on backwards with a name stitched into it, she could guess it a plumber. She slowly approached, wanting to speak to Gideon.

“…A blessing in a disguise,”

Ava just caught the end of what the plumber was saying. He was showing something to the ladies.

“See the ring of rust on the inside there. Rust particles can break off and clog the sprinkler heads so water can’t pass through if they’re activated,”

“I don’t understand, why would they use a rustable metal?” Clarissa asked.

“Well, as far as I can tell, the iron part is only on the section meant to screw onto the pipe. Technically, it doesn’t touch the water, but even the smallest gap liquid can get in. And if you what you told me is right, these pipes were put in when the building was built, back then restrictions were much laxer. A business could use cheaper materials to cut down their cost,”

“Unbelievable,” Clarissa muttered shaking her head.

“Are you saying all our sprinkler heads could be like this?” Gideon asked.

“Unfortunately,”

Gideon and Clarissa exchanged a look.

“Has the system ever been used?”

“No, not that we’ve ever known,”

“I can check the other sprinkler heads while I’m here,” The plumber said.

“And if you find they’re all damaged like this,”

“I won’t tell health and safety your building is a giant fire hazard,”

Clarissa pinched the bridge of her nose and Gideon sighed, “Please do check. We’ll have to figure out our plan based on your findings,”

“Shouldn’t take me more than an hour,” He nodded, picking up a ladder.

Gideon saw Ava then and gave her an apologetic smile, “Ava, I haven’t forgotten our session today. Could you just give me ten, twenty minutes to finish things here?”

Ava nodded, “I’ll go get warmed up,”

“Sounds like a brilliant idea,” Gideon gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before heading off after the plumber.

Ava headed to the steps. The drum of conversation and laughter Ava had been hearing as she crested over the top of the steps. Amaya, Nate, Ray, Wally and Jax who’d all been in the hallway stopped talking as they saw her. Nate and Jax had evidently been the middle of fighting over a bag of M&M’s. The partially open bag now remained suspended between their hands, some of the content slowly spilling out. They were all frozen, looking at her.

Ava paused for a moment, looking over each of them. But she pressed forward, turning her head down.

“Got the keys from Rip,” Sara’s voice sounded suddenly from behind Ava.

That made her stiffen. Glancing back she could see Zari and Sara coming up the stairs, Sara holding a set of keys above her head. The smile on her face vanished when she saw Ava. Ava’s jaw clenched and she pushed her way through the Legends to get out of there. She got as far as the door to the practice room when she felt a hand on her arm.

“Ava wait,” Sara begged.

Ava’s hold on the doorknob tighten and it took everything in her to not turn around. She didn’t want to meet Sara’s eye right now. She wasn’t sure what she was more scared off, finding pity in Sara’s gaze or Sara seeing the shame in hers.

“Please, Ava I’m sorry about what I said,”

“Oh, and why’s that? You weren’t lying, were you? Rip sent you on a pity project to dig into me,”

“It wasn’t a pity project. Rip asked from a place of concern. And I was… concerned too. Curious. More curious,” She added the latter part on in a rush.

Ava’s will gave out and she looked at Sara. Behind Sara, she could see all the Legends watch them. That spooked Ava and she pulled away from Sara’s grasp, going into the room.

“Wait,” Sara caught the door before she could close, “Just hear me out, please,”

Ava’s gaze flickered from Sara to the Legends and then back. Sara glanced back, realizing her friends were all watching. She tossed the keys at Nate who was the nearest, “I’ll be there in a minute,” They took the hint, getting their room open and filing in and shutting the door behind them.

“You should just go with them now,”

“Ava, please, let me explain,” Her voice was desperate at this point.

Ava hated the way it made her resistance crumble. She stepped away from the door, “You have until I get my things set up,” she said, not looking at Sara as she started to take her sheet music out of her bag.

“Rip and Gideon both see potential in you. That’s why they want to know if there’s a deeper reason you don’t want to perform. They just want to know there isn’t anything keeping you back,”

“Why would they care?” Ava snapped, the words coming out harsher than intended.

“I know you haven’t been here that long, but even you must know that’s their whole MO at this point. They help even when you think you don’t want it,”

Ava stopped shuffling her music sheets for the third time, the truth of Sara’s words sinking in.

“And why do you care?”

“I was surprised when Rip said you weren’t performing,”

“You were surprised?” Ava looked at Sara.

“Duh,”

“Why?”

“Because you’re stupidly good Sharpe,” Sara all but shouted. The force of her words had Ava taking a step back out of the share surprise, “And I know it’s not my business but if you’re not playing because of something dumb like some idiot instructor at the last place you were learning to play told you were no good, or that a pretty girl couldn’t make in orchestra or… I don’t know one of those dumb reasons they use the movies all the time I’d be really disappointed in you. You’re better than that,”

Ava’s whole body tensed visibly. She’d been getting her violin and bow out of the case. But she froze up, clutching the instrument to her chest, not looking at Sara.

“Wait,” Sara’s tone softened, “It’s not one of those reasons is it?”

“No!” Ava instantly snapped, but she backpedalled, swallowing thickly before saying again, softer now, “No…”

 “Then what? ‘Cause I don’t believe it’s stage fright, or you feeling out of place,”

“I do get stage fright,” Ava said timidly.

“But it’s not that,” Sara said, her voice sure.

Ava’s posture was still stiff as she shook her head.

“Then…?” Sara prodded gently.

Ava’s eyes raked the room, looking for an escape route. Ironically, that came in the form of not an exit but an entrance. Gideon’s entrance. She walked in just then, clapping her hands, “Alright Ms. Sharpe you have my undivided attention now, oh, our young Captain Lance. This isn’t another dispute over the noise level, is it?”

Ava shook her head, “But Sara was just leaving,”

“But,” Sara started.

Gideon’s hand came down on Sara’s back gently. She gave Sara a pointed look that said, ‘I’ve got this handled.’ Sara looked like she wanted to protest but Gideon gave her a pat on the back. With a sigh of defeat, Sara took her leave with one last glance back at Ava. Gideon closed the door behind her.

“Would your conversation have anything to do with the incident on the roof?”

“How do you know about that?”

Gideon gave her a sly smile, “Ms. Sharpe, very little happens at this center that escapes my knowledge,”

“Sara let it spill you want to know why I don’t want to play,”

“We just want to be sounding broad for you, if there is something holding you back mentally or physically,”

“I just don’t like playing on stage,”

Gideon had a deep, scrutinizing expression. She finally said, “Understandable. But is that the only reason?”

Ava nodded. Gideon didn’t look entirely convinced but, thankfully she didn’t push it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	6. I don't know if we're meant to be legato or staccato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends are cooking up some antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legato - In music Legato indicated when the notes are played together in a smooth succession. There are no gaps of silence between the notes. In dance, similarly, it denotes when the movements progress in a continuous and fluid matter. Literal translation - 'tied together'.
> 
> Staccato - In music, it marks when the notes are sharply separated from the others. In dance, (also known as percussive in dance) it describes when the movements are broken and detached. Literal translation - 'detached'.

The rain was coming down, making the city cold and dark. But Sara wasn't really seeing any of it as she looked over the window of the Big Belly Burger.

"Sara… Sara," Zari's fingers snapped in front of Sara's face, bringing her back to the moment.

"What?"

"You've been dunking your fries into thin air," Zari pointed out, nodding to Sara's hand what was three inches to the left of the milkshake glass.

"Oh, I guess I was distracted," She dipped the fries into the milkshake and tossed them into her mouth.

"Something on your mind?" Amaya asked.

"Stupid Ava," Sara muttered, returning her gaze to the idly staring outside the window. Across the booth from her Zari and Amaya exchanged a grin.

"Why is she stupid this time?" Zari asked.

"It makes no sense, why would she act so high and mighty about her stupid, old music, but not want to perform?"

"Not everyone is a showboat like you," Zari said, mumbling around the bite of chicken burger she'd just taken.

"Showboat?" Sara's head snapped towards Zari, confused and mildly insulted, "You think I'm a showboat,"

"She's just saying not everyone likes to perform,"

Sara huffed, propping up her head on her arm, "I just get this vibe there's a deeper reason she isn't performing,"

"Have you tried asking her?" Zari asked.

"Oh, wow, Z," Sara said, eyes wide, voice filled with wonder, "I never considered that. What a mind-blowing concept?"

Zari rolled her eyes and Amaya giggled. "Alright," Zari deadpanned, "Don't ask for my opinion next time," She took an aggressive bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe she really doesn't like performing," Amaya said.

Sara gave her a disbelieving look, "Yeah I don't buy that,"

"Do you know Ava well enough to say that?"

"I know her  _type_ ,"

Amaya arched a brow and looked at Zari.

"Her type? What? Rich and privileged?"

"I had a life before I met you rascals,"

Amaya snorted, "I love how we're the rascals and not you,"

"Also, you know… like two formerly rich kids?"

"Three," Sara protested in a teasing voice.

"Three, sorry," Zari amended with laughter, "If you really want my opinion on Sharpe, just leave her be. Performing in a new place is scary, no matter how good you are. And she's a soloist. I could never do that,"

"What?" Sara did a double take.

"Yeah, as much I love dancing with you guys I'd never even consider going on a stage on my own. And heck, with dance unless you mess up spectacularly no one notices the little mistakes. Playing music, I can only imagine the tiniest mistakes sound amplified when it's just you,"

Sara's eyes went wide and distance. Amaya and Zari both knew her mind had gone somewhere else at that moment. But before either could question it a new sight pulled all three of their attention to something new. In a sudden flash, they saw their friends in the rain running past the window. Wally bringing up the front, leaping over puddles. Ray and Nate were running next to each other, one jacket shared between them as a makeshift umbrella. Jax a few steps behind, the only one of the quartet who had an actual raincoat.

"Was that…?" Zari started to ask, but at the same moment they hear the doors opens and a soaking wet Wally flopped down in the empty seat next to Sara. Ray dropped down next to him and Jax on the other side next to Zari. Nate pulled up a chair at the end of the booth.

"So we figured what we're doing for the prank," Wally said, a little out of breath.

"You'll love this," Jax pulled out a bright pink toy ukulele from a bag, placing it on the table.

"What prank?" Zari asked.

All the boys looked at her like she'd just grown a second head.

"The prank we're going to play on Ava, duh," Nate said.

"It's a tradition to prank the new kid for a showcase. We all got our own pranks," Jax said.

"Yeah, but changing all the laces on my shoes to rainbow colours was more a gift than a prank," Wally said, clicking his shoes under the table.

"I just assumed we were going to skip that for Ava," Amaya said.

"We can't skip it!" Nate sounded distraught that she would even suggest that.

"It is tradition," Ray said, a matter of factly.

"Alright, I'll bite, how does that fit into this?" Sara asked, pointing at the ukulele.

"We're going to replace her violin with this," Jax said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh no," Zari laughed with delight lighting up her eyes, "Guys, that's too mean. I'm in,"

"Yes," Nate held up a hand for a high five. Zari looked at for a second, contemplating not entertaining it, but she lifted her hand anyway to return the gesture knowing that would be easier than watching him pout if she didn't.

"Isn't that going a little far?" Amaya asked.

"We're not going to do anything to her violin. Just hide it somewhere safe until she notices it's gone," Ray said.

Anaya tilted her head to the side in thought, "Sounds innocent enough,"

They all looked expectantly at Sara, waiting on her opinion.

"It's definitely a good prank, but I don't know if we should do it,"

"What?" Wally said.

"Sara come on, this is too good to not do," Nate said.

"I just don't think Ava would appreciate being pranked,"

"No one appreciates being pranked," Nate said.

"Unless you're Ray or Wally,"

"Hey, you all just made me look fly," Wally said.

"I could recognise a well thought out and executed plan," Ray said.

"I just think it's asking for trouble. And besides, the prank was a tradition that started to help new kids not feel as nervous before their first performance. Ava isn't performing,"

The guys sighed.

"Alright, let's get in line to order some food," Ray said, as he stood, heading to the front counter. As Wally, Jax and Nate followed Nate nudged Jax, "We're still doing the prank, right?"

"Obviously,"

They ate their food, discussing their plans for the day. The center was temporally closed while the plumber upgraded the sprinkler system. They'd planned to practice in the parking lot like they sometimes did, but the rain had put an halt on that plan.

"Why don't we use Nate's basement again?" Zari suggested.

"No go on that," Nate said, "Dad isn't super excited about me having friends over after he caught Mick trying to sneak out with the fifty year old bottle of scotch,"

"What about Mick and Len's place?" Sara said.

This made the others laugh, "With all of Mick's junk? Where are we going to get the space to move?" Wally said.

"Fair point,"

"Maybe we just call it off for today?" Ray suggested, "If we can't find a place,"

"I don't know. I'm still iffy on the flip," Zari said.

"Me too," Wally said, "I'd love every chance we can get to practice,"

"If we really feel like we need to the practice and you guys aren't above a train ride downtown, I may know somewhere we can practice for a few hours," Sara said.

"A place a downtown?" Wally asked, "Where?"

Jax's phone chimed with a message just then and he choked a little on his fries as he tried to speak and shallow at the same time. Zari thumped him on the back.

"Text from Lily," He said, a little horse sounding, "She's with her dad at the center. The plumber's done and we can use the rooms again,"

"Nice, perfect timing," Wally said fist pumping with Nate, his question to Sara forgotten. They finished their food and headed off, sharing the girls' umbrellas as best they could to make their way to the center. They were all some version of damp when they got there, shaking water from their hair and clothes.

As they headed to their practice room they could hear the muffled sounds of the violin.

"Looks like Ava got the memo the doors are open too," Amaya said, nudging Sara.

"Yeah. So, let's keep our music low, kay Jax,"

He gave a thumbs up. They practiced for a couple hours before Amaya and Zari had to head home, each with their own babysitting duties to do, baby cousins and baby brother respectively.

With them gone the rest of the Legends gave up on running their routine for the day. Wally continued to practice his backflip on his own. Nate and Jax had their heads together, Jax showing off some track mixing he'd done.

Sara and Ray were on the floor, helping each other stretch and just catching up with each other. Ray's phone vibrated on the floor next to them and chimed with a tune Sara couldn't quite place. Ray grabbed for it, a smile lighting up his face as he read whatever message had just come through. Sara smirked, poking his foot.

"Nora?" She asked.

"No," Ray snorted and gave a very forced laugh, "Maybe… was it obvious?"

"No, no," Sara lied to save him the embarrassment, "Lucky guess,"

"Oh, well, she said she can come to the showcase," He said with a hesitant smile.

"That's great,"

"Do you think it would be cool if I invited her to the party afterwards?"

"Ray," Sara said steadily, "You know Nora isn't the… most welcomed person with some of our friends,"

"I know," Ray's face fell, "But she's a really cool person. I know you guys will like her if you just get to know her,"

Sara sighed, "If you trust her Ray, then I'll trust your judgement. I'll back you up if anyone causes a stir about her being at the party,"

"Really? Sara, coming from you that means everything,"

"Yeah, yeah," Sara brushed it off, "I'm amazing I know,"

Ray laughed, his grin infectious. Sara couldn't help but smile too. Ray, out of the blue arched his head to the side, looking past Sara. He nudged her and pointed. She turned back, looking over her shoulder.

Ava, looking like a spooked animal darted out of the sightline of the glass in the door.

"What do you think that's about?" Ray asked.

"I'm going to find out," Sara got to her feet, sticking her head out the door.

Ava was standing against the wall, hand clutched to her chest. She jumped when the door opened.

"Oh, Sara, hi," She said, casually.

"Hey?" Sara arched a brow, having an odd case of reverse déjà vu, "Something up?"

"Uh, I need your help with something,"

"My help?" Sara asked incredulously.

"Please,"

"Okay… what is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	7. La Paix du silence et de la musique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's still holding back, too many uncertainties of this not quite friendship lingering in the space around them. Meanwhile, Sara is finding new meaning in an old rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La paix du silence et de la musique- the peace of silence and music.

Sara had been leaning against the wall for the past five minutes, watching Ava fiddle with the tuning of her violin.

"So, care to share with what exactly it is you need my help with?"

"I can't get La Paix from Coppelia down,"

"I don't understand… how can I help with that?"

"Gideon isn't here… and you've heard it before, so I thought…" Ava shrugged, looking unbelievably timid and small. Sara didn't really know how to process the vulnerability Ava was showing. It was such a far cry from the Ava Sharpe she was used to. A usual interaction with Ava would have meant some sarcastic remark right now. But right now, Ava looked on the verge of breaking open. Sara wasn't sure if it was in a good way or bag way.

"You should know the last time I hear music from Coppelia was when I was 12, not counting when you play it," She said honestly, wading into the waters. Slowly prodding to see how deep Ava would let her go.

"I don't know if there's anyone else around who would know what it's supposed to sound like. And… I need to get it right,"

"Why? Do you have some performance coming up somewhere?"

Ava shook her head.

"Then why the big concern of getting it down right now? Just wait for your next time with Gideon,"

Ava shook her head again, a bit more forceful this time, "No, I need it down. I just, I need to know I can do it,"

There was something about her voice, a little tremble that made Sara stop questioning. She nodded, giving a small smile that she hoped was reassuring.

"Alright, I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try my best,"

Ava smiled, but despite that, she seemed tenser now. As she lifted her violin, Sara watched as she took three slow, steadying breaths before placing her bow to the strings. The melody was slow, filled with this unbidden quality. Sara tried to remember the piece from its place in the ballet. The whole story was about a town celebrating a harvest and a couple about to get married. But the guy falls for another girl, Coppelia. But Coppelia turns out to be a clockwork doll so the couple gets married anyway. If her memory served La Paix was from the section of the ballet with the wedding. Sara closed her eyes, trying to remember the performance she'd seen. She saw the guy and girl moving around the stage together, but they were fuzzy in her mind. The visuals of the movements not quite there.

Her mind replaced it with Ava, as she was now, polished ankle boots, skinny jeans that still looked more formal on her than anything Sara had ever worn and a crisp button-down that somehow didn't have a single wrinkle. She saw her on the stage instead, in front of the dancers who'd turned into an indistinct, out of focus patch of colours that shifted in the background.

Sara had seen performers get lost in their art before. Wally was someone who could get completely lost in a dance, becoming something or someone else entirely. People had said the same of her, but she never quite saw it when she watched back performances of herself. There were some other performers who were regulars of the center. Kara Danvers when singing a song from her childhood.

But, Ava Sharpe… she'd never seen anyone quite like Ava. Ava was giving her everything to the music, but there was something… Sara didn't know to put it. The music sounded beautiful. And Ava looked beautiful playing. But there was tension in her. Some seed of doubt that was stopping her from fully get lost in the music. Sara could see it the frown on her lips and in her locked knees.

She hadn't looked like this when Sara had watched her play before. She remembered the ease that she played from Swan Lake for her. And the smile that came when she played Smooth Criminal.

"Well?"

Sara startled, not really realizing Ava had finished until that second. "Oh, it sounded like it should. But, I'm not the best judge," And idea hit her just then, "Hold on," She pulled out her phone, searching for La Paix. She pulled it up on YouTube, turning the music up, "We can just listen," She nodded Ava over.

There was a second of hesitation, but Ava went over, next to Sara. She leant against the wall next to her, placing her violin on the desk. Sara held the phone towards her, but Ava still had to lean down to see comfortable. She was very aware of how close she and Sara were suddenly. Plus, the video was really just instrumental with a static image as the placeholder. There was no need to get this close. Ava straightened her head, hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn't as intense as it felt.

Sara noticed the way Ava jerked her head away after a few seconds. She looked up at her, taking in her gaze, locked on the opposite wall, the flush on her cheeks and neck. Sara wished she had a better read of Ava Sharpe. She felt like she was reading a book that would change language every few pages.

The video was only a third of the way through then Ava groaned, rubbing a hand down her face, "I messed up the notes,"

"You did?" Sara looked at her, "I didn't hear it,"

"I played the wrong sequence," She balled her fists in frustration.

Sara could tell something was off now. Ava had her intense moments, but she never acted like this.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a few notes out of order. Most people wouldn't even notice that,"

"Well I'm not playing for most people am I?" She snapped suddenly, catching Sara off guard.

"Who… who are you playing for?" Sara asked, making her voice soft and gentle.

"It…" Ava faulted, hand frozen just above her violin "No one. No one. Not anymore," She said as she picked it up, steeling her tone at the end.

"You may not have played La Paix perfectly, but it still sounded amazing," Sara offered.

Ava sighed, "Thank you, Sara. I know you mean well, but that doesn't help,"

"Is there a way I can help?"

Ava shook her head no, "I just have to keep practising,"

"Do you, uh, do you want me to stay?"

"Oh," Her violin dipped and she looked like the question was processing in her head. "Ah, you don't have to. I know I dragged out of your practice,"

"No, you didn't. We're finished with serious practice for the day. We were just messing around when you checked in before. I don't mind hanging out here,"

"Really?"

Sara shrugged, "These rooms can feel empty without company,"

"I don't think so," Ava glanced around the room, "It's like this place has a history. Faulty sprinkler heads and all,"

Sara chuckled, "My dad says this is part of the city is one of the oldest. The only buildings that are older are some of the official city buildings like City Hall and the Police HQ in the Triangle,"

"The Triangle?"

"You don't know the Triangle?"

Ava shook her head.

"It's what they call the area in-between the financial district, the red light district and the upper side of the Glades,"

"Why Triangle?"

"Because when the people and lifestyles of those three places mix," Sara held her hands up, making a triangle with her index fingers and thumbs, "That's just asking for a trifecta of trouble. Dad hates when he has to patrol that area. According to him, most people in the Glades at least avoid the cops. In the triangle, anything goes. A few gangs are supposed to have their bases their too,"

"You're dad's a cop?"

Sara nodded, "A detective,"

"You don't seem… never mind,"

"Don't what? Seem like the kid of a cop,"

Ava gives an embarrassed smile, "It didn't sound as bad in my head,"

"You should meet my sister. She's the perfect daughter. I'm the one who keeps everyone's lives exciting,"

Ava snorted, "Exciting. That's one way of putting it,"

Sara grinned, "Oh, and you want to describe what your life was like before you met me? Bet you twenty that nothing as thrilling as a broken fire sprinkler system happened to you before coming to the center,"

Ava narrowed her eyes with an amused glare, "Maybe, Lance. But that's not saying much. The most exciting thing that happened in Fresno was the ice truck breaking down and the guy sells everything half off so he wouldn't completely lose his stock,"

"Wait, you're from Fresno? Fresno, California, Fresno?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know?"

Sara shook her head, "Some of the other kids said you're from uptown. I just assumed that's where you'd always been from,"

Ava shook her head, "I've only been in Star City a few months,"

"What brought out to the lovely crime hub that is Star City?"

"Um," Ava glanced away, all the walls that gradually come down during the conversation being thrown up all once, "Family… stuff,"

Sara knew the signs of an off topic subject when she saw it. She steered away, "It's a bit of trek to Uptown from here, isn't it?"

"Two trains and a ten-minute walk. It's not that bad. Gideon's a good tutor. So she's worth it,"

"Even with all the sneaking around she's been doing with Rip?" Sara teased.

Ava smiled, covering her giggles behind a hand, "We don't know that for sure,"

"Oh come on. Everyone here knows there's something going on with them. And they've been very busy lately and they always seem to be gone at the same time,"

"Would you care if they were sleeping together?"

Sara snickered, "Hell no. I'd probably cheer them on. They both work so hard here, they deserve some stress relief. And sex is great at that,"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience,"

Sara shot Ava a knowing smirk. A blush lit up Ava's cheeks and she looked away pointedly. "Oh… that's on me for assuming,"

"Well, now you know who to call for stress relief,"

Ava made a show of rolling her eyes, "Oh please Lance. Get over yourself,"

Sara nudged Ava with her shoulder, "Anyway, I don't have a reason to be upset with Gideon. I'm not the person she keeps cancelling on,"

"She's here more often than she isn't. And I can't complain too much when she refuses to take payment,"

"So, Gideon was what got you here?"

Ava nodded.

"But she isn't classically trained,"

"No, she certainly is not,"

"Why her? Why here?"

Ava looked down at the violin in her hands, idly thumbing at one of the strings, "I wanted a change of tone. Besides, Star City doesn't seem like the classical kind of city,"

Sara snorted, "Shows you haven't lived here long enough. Our theatre scene is to die for,"

"Seriously?"

Sara nodded, "Have a few friends who are in that circle. You'll meet them here if you're coming to the showcase,"

"I..."

"Oh come on. You have to come, even if it's only to go to the after party,"

"Are these fabled after parties that good?"

Sara shook her head, "They're better than good,"

"Something tells me we don't have the same standards of good,"

"Ouch. You're ice cold Sharpe. But, you won't know unless you're there," They both knew it was a challenge.

"We'll see," Ava sad evenly. That seemed like a good enough answer to Sara who broke into the widest smile.

"So Sharpe, are you going to tell why you really wanted my help,"

Ava hesitated, her hand clutching at the neck of her violin. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Am I that obvious?"

"No one is that anxious to perfect La Paix,"

"Sure there is. You just don't know them,"

"Are you one of them?"

"I might be… I used to be,"

"Well, I don't really know anything about you, Ava Sharpe,"

Ava exhaled her gaze breaking away from Sara, "Nothing much to know,"

"I doubt that's true,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry," Ava said, "About the incident on the roof,"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that,"

"What were you expecting?"

"I... I don't know honestly,"

"Rip talked to me. I get where they're coming from. Where you were coming from,"

"I guess I'm sorry too. I wasn't honest up front,"

"I probably would have shut you out if you had been up front,"

"The asking you to play… that was only a half-truth. I was honest about everything I said,"

"I know. Rip told me,"

Sara arched a brow, "Oh? Look who's talking about who behind their backs with the director now,"

Ava rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "Sue me,"

"I know one hell of a lawyer, so I just might,"

"Of course you have a lawyer. I don't think it would be professional for your Detective dad to post bail for you,"

"Hey," Sara jabbed Ava with her elbow, laughing with her "Suddenly you're the comedian?"

"I'm hilarious Lance. You just don't know it yet,"

"I'd like to,"

Ava looked at her, surprise in her expression.

"I mean, I've seen a lot of each other already and we're going to see a lot more. If you continue coming here, that is,"

Ava glanced down, the flicker of a smile on her lips. "Getting to know you wouldn't be the worst thing, I suppose. The Legends seem tolerable. When you aren't playing your music at full blast,"

Laughing, Sara bumped her shoulder into Ava's. Ava bumped back. And Ava had to admit, it felt good, laughing with Sara like this.

The next day, Ava was up and pushing through the doors of the performance center at a time that even she would consider early. But still, here she was, the extra-large thermos of coffee Ann had pushed into her hands before she left still seeping a grateful warmth through her palms. Whatever was keeping Gideon so busy would have her out most of the afternoon so she'd asked if Ava was willing to come in in the morning. Ava didn't really mind the early call, even if it was on a Sunday.

Gideon was waiting for her when she stepped inside. "Ah, Miss Sharpe, as punctual as always I see," She said emerging from the little kitchen area, "I put on a pot of dark roast. Would you care for some?" She was holding two mugs off coffee on her hands.

Ava held up her thermos, giving a sheepish and apologetic smile, assuming the second mug was for her.

"All set on that front I see," Gideon smiled, "I found some pieces for us to try. They are a bit more contemporary than your usual style, but I believe you'll enjoy the challenge they bring,"

"I won't say no to a challenge,"

"That's what I knew you would say," Gideon nodded, extending one of the mugs to her, "Would you mind terribly carrying this upstairs for Miss Lance? The music sheets are in my office, I'll just a moment to get them,"

"Wait," Ava did a double take between Gideon and the large blue and black mug with a Beebo on the side now in her hands, "Sara? She's here?"

"Yes, practising the Legend's usual room," Gideon called over her shoulder, "And you don't have to worry about her music. It's just us and her so we can use another room further away,"

"Oh-okay," She went up the steps, looking into the Beebo mug of coffee. Sara's mug of coffee, that she apparently took with milk or cream if the colour was anything to go by. At the top of the steps, Ava came to a hard stop as she heard the music. She knew this tune. She'd played this tune. It was Tchaikovsky, there was no doubt. Swan Lake, she realized with a jolt. It took her that long to recognize it because the melody was being played on modern instruments, with some heavy techno elements. There was an upshift to the tempo as well.

Her legs carried her to the door of the Legend's studio which was partially opened. Her jaw hit the floor. There was Sara, tights, pointe shoes and all. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. And she was dancing ballet. Truly dancing ballet. She glided around the floor on her toes effortlessly. Ava couldn't believe it had been years since Sara had done ballet formally. She had to been keeping her practice up to move like this. She watched as Sara extended her leg high behind her. It was then she caught sight of Ava, catching her staring in the reflection of the mirrored wall. Sara grinned and winked and suddenly Ava wanted to look anywhere else.

But her eyes wouldn't let her look away for long. When she looked back Sara was in the middle of executing a string of spins. She was up on just her right leg, as her left whipped around before bending back behind the knee. A near-perfect string of fouettés.

Heat rushed up the back of Ava's neck when she realized Sara's eyes fixed on her for a beat after each rotation. Ava knew enough about dance to know Sara was just spotting. It helped dancers control their balance and prevent dizziness during any sequence of turns. But she still knew Sara could have picked any point in the room to spot. There was something imitate at the way Sara's gaze zeroed back in on Ava each time.

She finished the sequence, flowing into a leap that ended with a half turn, one knee going to the floor as the music faded away. Sara was heaving breaths, eyes still on Ava's reflection. Sara was the one who had just danced around the room and yet Ava was the one who found herself short of breath.

Sara pushed herself to her feet, turning with an unnecessary level of grace now that she wasn't dancing. She strode to Ava, "Is that for me?" She asked, pointing to the mug in Ava's hand. Ava looked down at the mug, a little surprised it was still there. She shook herself out of her stupor and nodded quickly, extending her hand.

Sara's face lit up, said with that ridiculous, glowing smile, "Thanks Sharpe,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	8. What's this New Beat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Sara Lance wasn't disarming enough, she was suddenly dancing ballet again. Almost flawlessly too. It's not as if anyone encouraged her too. Or... inspired her. But, that had nothing to do with Ava. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes, I am writing from the afterlife subsequent of the first five minutes of 'Tender is the Nate'.

"Welcome to the ranks of the morning club Miss Sharpe," Gideon said, starling Ava. She'd been transfixed, watching Sara's dance. She didn't even notice when Gideon came up next to her.

"Did you know she'd be here?" Ava asked.

"Oh yes. She's the reason I had to be here early to open up," She said, taking a deep drink from her mug, "Otherwise I would have asked you to come out for nine. But I'm happy to spend any length of time working with you, the couple hours extra is just more of an opportunity,"

"She's dancing ballet," She said, the awe evident in her voice, "I thought… she said she didn't do that anymore,"

"She doesn't take ballet classes anymore. Nothing is stopping her from dancing. But admittedly, I don't believe she'd practised it religiously since she stopped formal classes. Until lately that is,"

"This isn't the first time she'd done this? Ballet on her own,"

"Oh no. She'd done it intermittently in the past. But she's been here several mornings in the recent weeks. Gives us quite the hassle when Rip or I have to be here to open for her. Some mornings she's here hours before the rest of the Legends. Sometimes she pops in for an hour before her school starts,"

"Why?"

Gideon simply shrugged, "All Miss Lance has disclosed is she's felt inspired as of late,"

"Inspired?" For the first time, Ava looked away from Sara. Gideon arched a brow at Ava, her smile saying so much and nothing at all.

"I'm still waking up Miss Sharpe. Would you mind terribly giving me- say, ten minutes to finish my mug before we start?"

"Oh," Ava shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all,"

"Thank you," She nodded her head, going to the room Ava usually practised in. Ava glanced at the doorway, then at Sara, then back at the door. She was considering following Gideon, leaving Sara to her own devices. But a heavy thud drew her attention. She caught the very end of Sara's fall as her knees and side hit the floor. Sara grunted, flinching as she rolled onto her back.

"Hey," Ava rushed to her side, kneeling next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sara chuckled, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She leaned forward, stretching out her ankles, "That can happen when you don't keep your spotting point. It's hard to re-center yourself,"

"Why switch a spotting point in the middle of your turns?"

"I was…uh…" There was a faint red tinge to Sara's cheeks, "I was trying something. It didn't work out, obviously,"

"Before that, you looked really good,"

Sara smiled and Ava felt like the room got brighter. She convinced herself it was the sun getting higher in the windows. There was no way it had anything to do with the way Sara's eyes crinkled at the edges. Or the way her cheeks flushed when she gave a genuinely happy smile.

"Thanks, Sharpe," She leant across to bump their shoulders together. She stretched across the floor to get her mug. She'd placed it next to the wall previously, where it would be safe from any stray kicks or miss timed swings. "So," Sara asked, her lips hovering over the rim of the mug, "What has you up on this fine Sunday morning?"

"You, apparently,"

Sara jerked, snorting so hard into her coffee some went sloshing over the top, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Gideon asked me to come early because she had to be here early to open up for you,"

Sara tilted her head, the corner of her lips pulling into an amused grin, "You know the way you answered made it seem like I was the one woke you up,"

Ava snorted, shaking her head, "Of course that's how you'd interpret it,"

Laughter bubbled up from Sara, "I'm sorry I'm the reason you had to get up this early,"

"I don't really mind. I'm an early riser usually,"

"That would explain the designer coffee mug," She said, flicking a finger against the black metal of Ava's thermos.

"This is hardly designer," Ava countered.

"Right," Sara drew out the word, a heavy dose of sarcasm lacing her tone.

Ava shoved Sara gently, giving an affronted huff as she did.

"It's not," She insisted, "And it's not even my mine. It's Ann's,"

"Who's Ann?"

The easy smile Ava hadn't known she been wearing flickered. She looked conflicted for a moment, "My… Aunt,"

"Why do you not sound sure about that?" Sara asked, arching a brow, "Is Ann really a secret girlfriend or something? No judgement here,"

"Oh god no," Ava winced at the thought, "No, no. They're not. They're… uh, they're my mom's sibling. It's a little complicated because…" She huffed, taking a moment.

"Because Ann's non-binary?" Sara ventured a guess.

"How'd you…"

"The neutral pronouns was a clue,"

Ava sighed, relief washing over her, "That's usually more complicated to explain. People don't usually get why I call Ann my aunt when they're non-binary. Or they don't understand why they kept a feminine sounding name. Or sometimes they just don't get the non-binary thing,"

Sara nodded, "Yeah, I know that feeling," She said sympathetically, "I hate that went I'm a relationship and people assume I've  _finally_ decided straight or gay depending on who I'm with,"

"Uh… yeah," Ava filed away that bit of information to process later, "So… any questions?"

"Questions?"

"About Ann," Ava said, "I'm used to it,"

Sara shrugged, "They're name's Ann. They're non-binary. They're your aunt," Sara ticked off each point on her fingers, "Is their pronouns always they/them?"

Ava nodded.

"I think that's all I need to know,"

"You're being really cool about this," Ava's easy smile was back.

Sara shrugged again, "Admittedly, knowing you have a non-binary Aunt makes you a little cool,"

"A little cool?"

"Only a little," Sara teased.

Ava shoved her again, harder than before. Laughing, Sara rolled away, her arm stuck out to keep her coffee from spilling. Ava grabbed it, pulling it from her hands.

"Hey,"

"I'm confiscating this as punishment,"

"Sharpe, come on. It's too early for me to be fighting for coffee," Sara made a grab for it but Ava blocked her with an arm.

"You shouldn't have said I wasn't cool,"

"I did the exact opposite of that. I said you were cool," Sara kept trying to get around Ava. But she had one hand on Sara's clavicle. Her longer arms gave her the advantage.

"A  _little_  cool,"

"I was just being honest," Sara retorted with a smirk.

"You're a menace,"

"Harsh words from the person holding my coffee hostage,"

Sara stood on her knees, trying to use the added height to leverage her reach. She grabbed Ava's wrist, pulling. She drew her in with the sudden tug, getting close enough to grasp the mug. She gave a whoop.

"Victory is mine," In her moment of celebration, she didn't notice the sharp inhale from Ava. Ava's hand was still wrapped around the mug, but her grip had loosened considerably.

Ava had to remind herself to breathe properly.

"Fine," And, god, did her voice just crack? She released the mug. She decided at that moment a bit of fraying tread on the sleeve of her jacket was the most interesting thing room. Not Sara. Certainly, definitely not Sara. Half standing above her, taller for once because of their positions. With her hair, tumbling over one shoulder. Still close enough Ava could tell each shift was Sara taking a breath.

Sara settled on her heels, drinking from her mug with a smug smile on her lips the whole time. Ava unscrewed the cap of her thermos, taking a drink. It was really to have something to do, rather than for the warmth or energy. Her momentary need for a distraction made her forget who she hadn't actually drunk any of the coffee yet. She grimaced instantly.

"Damn it, Ann," She muttered, "Not everyone likes your breakfast in a cup,"

"What's wrong with it?" Sara asked, equal parts amused and curious by the face Ava just pulled.

"Ann likes oatmeal and Nutella with their coffee,"

"In the coffee?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they even put peanut butter,"

Sara arched a brow, obviously curious. Ava passed the thermos to her, tilting it towards her. She'd been intending to just show her, letting her see the oatmeal sitting in the coffee. Instead, Sara took the thermos, taking a drink. Ava made a soft noise in the back of her throat, but she didn't stop her.

Sara hummed, "More chewing that I usually want with my coffee, but it's not bad. Actually, it's kind of good. I could get used to it,"

"You can have it," Ava sighed, "I don't care for oatmeal, period,"

"Huh, that's surprising. I would have guessed you'd be into that health food stuff,"

"Healthy is fine, once it doesn't turn to mush if you let it sit too long,"

Sara chuckled, "Why don't we switch?" She said, offering Ava the Beebo mug. Ava stared at the mug mutely. Sara snorted, "What's wrong Sharpe? Beebo isn't going to bite. At least not in mug form,"

Ava took the mug, slowly, her hand sliding over Sara's as she slid her fingers into the handle. "Thank you," She said as she took a slip. Both her brows shot up, "How much sugar is in this?"

"Hey, dancing burns a lot of energy. I need a lot of sugar,"

Ava snorted, "Is that what you tell yourself?"

Sara hit her shoulder lightly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut off both their laughter. Gideon was standing the doorway wearing an amused grin, "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh shit," Ava jumped to her feet, grabbing her violin case, "Sorry Gideon,"

"I suppose it's only fair after all times I've made you wait on me," She said in good humour. It was obvious she wasn't upset. Her gaze shifted to the mug in Ava's hands. When she looked back up to meet Ava's eyes, Ava blushed.

Ava didn't give an answer to the question on her face. She just took a sip of the coffee as she headed to her room. Gideon chuckled under her breath, looking back Sara.

"If you need anything, Miss Lance, you know where to find me. Or help yourself, you know where everything is,"

Sara shot her a thumbs up.

Gideon had brought her violin today, leading Ava through the pieces. Her violin was an electric one. Ava picked up the new music Gideon had brought quickly, but it was apparent she wasn't satisfied with her performance. Gideon finally put down her instrument and gestured for Ava to do the same.

"Did I do play something off?" Ava asked.

Gideon shook her head, "No. Your performance is immaculate. But, I can't help but feel there's something holding you back,"

Ava gripped one wrist with the other hand. She shrugged, looking away from Gideon, "I don't know. I haven't felt as motivated lately,"

"For someone who isn't motivated, you're always eager to work with me, or on your own,"

"I don't want to fall out of practice," She answered.

"Are you sure that's it?"

Ava shrugged, "Why would I lie?"

"Maybe, if you don't feel like you can confide in me. But you can Ava. The entire mission of this centre is to provide help for young people. I'm not here to cast any judgement on you,"

Ava didn't respond.

"I just want to help,"

Ava exhaled. A deep, full-bodied breath, that made her form look smaller afterwards, "Since I came to Star City, I haven't felt as connected to my music,"

Gideon nodded, giving Ava a small smile, "Alright, that's a start. Do you think it's because you haven't adjusted to your new home or environment as of yet?"

"I…" She shrugged again, "Maybe…"

"Can you think any other reason why you're connection has dawdled? Something that happened around the time you moved here,"

Ava's expression shifted. Greif shrouded her whole face in an instance. The hand around her wrist tightened. She gripped so hard Gideon could see the way her nails were biting into the skin.

"Okay," She said softly, crossing the distance between her and Ava to place a hand on her shoulder, "Okay. It's alright, Ava. Take a deep breath for me,"

Ava did, mimicking Gideon's slow and deep exhales. It was quiet in the room. The only sounds were the muted music coming from Sara's room.

"We don't have to discuss it. Let's shift gears. Is there anything you can think off to help you find that connection again?"

Ava shook her head.

"Why did you start playing? Why violin?"

"I…" Ava frowned, her expression becoming muddled. Her brows furrowed. Eyes clouded. Her breathing picked up again as she thought.

"Ava," Gideon called, to cut across the thoughts that were so clearly clouding around Ava.

"I…" She started again, "Mother, wanted me to start an instrument. Violin was a good fit. I-I've always played it,"

Understanding flickered in Gideon's eyes, "Ava, do you like playing the violin?"

"I do," It was the one thing she'd sounded absolutely sure of.

Gideon nodded again, giving Ava's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Then, we will keep working. If you truly enjoy it, then with you'll find your inspiration again. With time. And maybe the right push. Worry not Miss Sharpe. I'll be here to help in any way you need,"

"Thank you, Gideon," Ava said, her voice sounding fragile.

"Would you like to keep working?"

"Please,"

"Let's continue then,"

They picked up practice from where they left off. Gideon had to stop again, this time because of her phone.

She glanced at the screen, "Just give me a moment," She stepped out of the room, but Ava could still hear her side of the conversation.

"Yes, I'm here… Planning to stay until I had to meet with you," Gideon laughed after a beat, "Of course they are," She looked down at her watch, "Within the hour… yes, I suppose that's manageable. I don't suppose it will be just them… No, never is… No, no Rip, I can call Martin for backup…. Quiet sure. Yes… I'll see you later," As she hung up she didn't walk back into the room. That piqued Ava's interest enough that she stuck her head out the door to watch her. She went to Sara's door, knocking once before opening it.

"Miss Danvers and Mr. Allen are in the city and are swing by in roughly an hour for a quick rehearsal. You can message the Legends, if they're interested in a free show that is,"

"Seriously?" Sara sounded excited.

"I know I don't need to say this, but tell them to leave any footballs at home,"

Sara laughed, "You got Gideon,"

Gideon chuckled and turned back, catching Ava leaning out the door, "You're in luck Miss Sharpe. You get a sneak peek at a performance for our showcase," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Naradragon- until the next page.


	9. Sopranos to Cue the Next Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soprano Twins enter the scene a.k.a. Kara Danvers and Barry Allen, the show tune duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soprano - the highest singing voice.

Ava hung back by the stairs, watching as Sara was practically steamrolled by a girl who looked like sunshine in human form.

"It's so good to see you," She said, hugging Sara so tight she lifted her up, off her feet.

"Hey, Kara," Sara laughed, even if she sounded a little strangled. She gasped in relief when Kara put her down, making a show of rubbing her side, "You'll crack a bone one of these days,"

"A badass like you? I doubt it," Alex said, smirking at Sara past her sister, "You're tougher than that,"

"That is why you're my favourite Danvers," Sara laughed, hugging Alex next.

"Hey," Kara pouted.

"Don't worry, you're my favourite Danvers, Kara," Barry said giving her a comforting side hug.

"Hi, Allen," Sara held up a hand with Barry high fived, "What's the performance going to be this time?"

"Oh," Kara perked right up again, "We're doing the duet from Anything Goes,"

"What's the duet from Anything Goes?" Sara asked.

Barry, grinning, did some quick fancy footwork, shimming around Sara. He doubled back, pointing at her with finger guns, he sang the line, "You're the top!"

Sara snorted, "I know that, but what's song?"

They all chuckled, Kara, elbowing Sara lightly.

"Barry!" Ray and Nate came in just then, both boys pulling Barry into big bear hugs.

"Ava, what are you doing?" Sara's voice snapped Ava's attention.

"I was –uh,"

Sara crossed the floor to her, grabbing her by the sleeve and pulled her back towards to the others, "These are the Danvers sisters, Kara and Alex. Swimmer's bod over there is Barry. Guys, this is Ava. Violinist, classical, secretly into good music and a pain in my ass,"

"Classical is good music," Ava retorted instantly.

"And there's the pain in my ass part,"

"Hi Ava," Kara smile was warm and radiant. In the way that was off-putting if you didn't know her, "Any friend of Sara's is a friend of ours,"

"I don't know if Sara and-" She cut off when Kara pulled her into a hug, shocking her silent.

"Fair warning, Kara's big on the hugs," Alex laughed, extending her hand for Ava once Kara had let go.

"I get that,"

"Ava, do you like show tunes?" Barry asked, hanging between Nate and Ray.

"Most of the time. I haven't encountered a Broadway show I hated,"

"Do you have a favourite?"

"I want to say Hamilton… but there's Rent. It's not perfect, but it's fun. Then, I really love Wicked,"

"Wicked is amazing," Kara chimed in.

"Didn't you two do a song from that a few months back?" Nate said.

"Yeah, we sang 'What is this feeling?'" Barry nodded.

Ava arched a brow, giving a sceptical look. A look that didn't get past Barry.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Ava blushed because she was caught.

"No, what is it? Don't think I'm good enough for Glinda's range?" He challenged jokingly.

"No, it's not that," Ava glanced at Sara, silently asking for a change in subject.

Sara's answered with a smirk, "Oh no, I want to hear this,"

Ava rolled her eyes at her. Of course, she'd leave her out to hang. "I just think it's interesting that you sang one half of what's essentially lesbian-subtext the song,"

Alex snorted and Sara burst into laughter. Ray and Nate both ducked away, covering their snickers behind their hands. Even Kara couldn't keep her giggles down. Barry looked like he'd been slapped in the face, but the expression only lasted a few seconds. He was laughing with everyone else soon.

Lily, Amaya and Zari came down the hallway just then, "What's going on?"

"Ava just called Barry a lesbian," Nate said.

Lily snorted, covering her mouth, "Sorry, Barry I didn't mean to," She said, coughing to cover her laughter.

Amaya grinned, looking at Ava, impressed. Next to her Zari's expression was one of surprise, "Damn, I wouldn't guess you had in you, Sharpe," She said.

"Sara, I like this one," Alex said, elbowing Sara gently.

"Yeah, so do I,"

Ava blushed furiously, "I didn't call him that," She defended weakly.

"Alright, we can all stand here making fun of Barry," Lily said, holding up a set of keys, "Or we can let the Soprano twins get on stage. Dad gave me the keys," she held up a finger in warning, "But there are no soccer balls allowed in the theatre. Or any other kind ball or throwable object for that matter,"

"We're not going to make that mistake again," Nate said, as he allowed Lily to pass so she could unlock the doors.

Barry, Kara and Alex all looked confused, looking at the others.

"We may have broken a pipe the other day," Ray said with a sheepish grin.

"By 'we' you mean the Legends?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Nate and Ray said together.

Alex laughed, "You guys are a menace,"

"True, but we're fun menaces," Sara said, with a wink. Alex rolled her eyes with a good-natured smile.

Lily got the doors open, Kara and Barry the first ones inside, running to the stage. They jumped up, pacing the length of the stage a few times, talking to each other about their choreography, they got into a short debate about starting upstage or downstage. The rest of the group took seats on a little cluster in the second and third rows. Ava found herself sitting in-between Sara and Zari. Alex, Nate and Lily were sitting in the row in front of them. Amaya on Zari's other side. Ray was getting the music track Barry had given him ready to play with the system's speakers.

"Have I missed anything from the soprano twins?" Jax asked when he showed up minutes later dropping into the seat next to Lily.

"Not yet," Nate to him.

"Hey Al, how's the old girl treating you?" Jax asked, leaning out over Lily and Nate to give her fist bump.

"Like a dream since you took a look at her. That trick you showed me with the chains is a life saviour,"

"Just you babysitting today? No Iris?"

"She wanted to, but a project kept her back. Lena wanted to come too,"

"But they're coming to the show right?"

"Wouldn't miss it,"

"And the after party?"

"That's the only reason I'm coming to show," Alex laughed.

Ava sunk into her seat slowly, very aware that everyone was engaged in their own conversations around her. She had an itching desire to make up an excuse to leave. But just as she was about to, Sara put a hand on her shoulder, leaning closer.

"You'd get along great with Kara and Barry. They're both into some more traditional styles,"

"Yeah, but ask Kara to sing some Nicky and she'll surprise you," Alex cut in, leaning over the back her seat to look at them.

"What about you?" Ava asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you perform?"

"Nah, I have no stage talents," Alex said, "Unless you count breaking wood,"

"Alex's a martial artist. She helps out with some of the classes here when uni isn't killing her with work," Lily said.

Alex gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Don't listen to her, she's got a great singing voice. But Kara's the only one who gets it out of her," Sara said, "Well, Kara or a lot of alcohol," She added after a beat, with a smirk on her lips.

Alex wrinkled her nose at Sara and stuck out her tongue.

Kara doing a line of vocal warm-ups caught their attention. Kara and Barry were standing downstage, counting their steps from each other.

"Do you want me to get the spotlight?" Jax called out.

"We're good, Ray hit it," Barry called back.

Ray started the music, looking down at the screen. He gave an O.K. sign at some unknown cue. Barry crossed the stage to Kara, "Kara, where's the old Danvers confidence? You think he's got one tiny fraction of-" The music kicked in and both Kara and Barry turned to Ray gesturing to him to start over.

"Okay, instead just go to ten seconds and hit play after I repeat 'your' twice," Barry said.

"I can do that," Ray made some quick adjustments giving a thumbs up when he was ready.

Barry jogged back a few steps and started over, going to Kara again, "Kara, where's the old Danvers confidence? You think he's got one tiny fraction of your brains, your looks, your...your..."

The music kicked in and he started to sing, "At words poetic are not pathetic, on the other hand, babe, you shine, and I can feel after every line…" As he sung he moved around a despondent Kara, trying to get her chin up. The music picked when at the chorus, "You're the top! You're the Colosseum. You're the top! You're the Louvre Museum. You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss," He took her hand, pulling forward singing her praises the entire time.

"What's this song from?" Amaya asked.

"An 80's Broadway musical, I think it's 80's," Alex said, "Anything goes,"

"Isn't Barry singing the girl's part?" Nate asked. His friends look at him surprised, "What? I know things,"

Alex chuckled, "Yeah. They switched parts just for kicks, so they say,"

Kara had started singing, "Your words poetic are not pathetic. On the other hand, babe, you shine, and I can feel after every line a thrill divine, down my spine…" They were doing some jazz steps in time now, shimming across the stage. "I'm a toy balloon that is fated soon to pop, but if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!"

"What are they singing about?" Lily asked.

"It's a song about two friends encouraging each other,"

"So perfect for the Soprano twins," Sara said.

"Except that those two are totally bottoms," Zari deadpanned, making everyone around her snort.

"Z," Amaya chastised.

"What?"

"She's not exactly wrong," Sara snickered.

"I'll tell them you said that," Alex said with a wicked smile.

Zari shrugged.

"I'm sure Iris could confirm that statement for us," Lily said, earning another round of amused snorts.

Kara and Barry danced around each other, their dance very jazz and swing inspired. They went for a big finish as they harmonized the last few lines. Barry tried to lift Kara so she was sitting on his right arm and shoulder. They finished their song, hands both up, but a few seconds after their voices faded away Barry wobbled. They both fell to the stage.

"Kara!" Alex shot up to her feet, practically climbing across Lily, Nate and Jax to get to the aisle. She sprinted to the stage. The rest of them weren't far behind. Ray was already up there, so he got to them first. He held up a hand for Barry, pulling him to his feet.

"Ow," Barry groaned, rubbing the back of this head.

"Are you guys okay?" Sara called from the edge of the stage.

Alex had leapt on stage and was next to Kara, helping her sit up.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kara said as she flexed her elbow, "It never went quite that bad when we practised it before,"

"But it did go bad?" Ava asked.

Barry gave a nervous laugh, "More often than not,"

"Usually he'd just drop me early but I landed on my feet so we could play it off," Kara said.

"You should just have Kara do the lift. You're as strong an ox, Kara," Ray said.

Kara and Barry exchanged a look like they were considering it.

"Maybe just go back to the leaning finish you showed me the first time," Alex suggested, "At least for today, so you don't break anything,"

"Alright," Kara conceded, letting Alex help her up. Alex was still checking her over, "Alex, I'm fine," Kara insisted, "You dropped out of med, remember. You don't have the credentials to go doctor on me,"

"Yes I do, it's called being your big sister," She said, rolling her eyes at Kara, but she stepped back.

"You want to run it through again?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, of course,"

They went back to their places, going over it a few more times, without the big finish.

"You know, we're kind of sticking to stage right," Kara said, after their third run, "There's all this space over here we're not using," She walked through the space waving her arms about.

Barry placed his hands on his hips, frowning as he watched her pace. He clapped his hands after ten seconds or so, "I know. What if after the second chorus…" He started to show Kara some variation to their choreography.

The others zoned in and out of their performance as they went through the motions.

"So, is this changing your mind about performing?" Sara asked Ava, nudging her with her shoulder.

Ava rolled her eyes, but her expression didn't shift instantly on guard as it usually did when someone brought up performing, "Are we back on this?"

"Look at how much fun they're having," Sara nodded towards the stage. At that moment Kara went in the wrong direction, stumbling into Barry and they both burst into laughter.

"Yeah, because they're together," Ava said drily.

"Have you never had fun performing on your own?" Sara asked. Her question was one of genuine curiosity. She almost sounded concerned at the idea Ava may have never enjoyed performing.

She shrugged, "I've never hated performing if that's what you're asking,"

"No, I was asking if you had fun. There's a big range between hating something and having fun," She held up a finger on each hand, spreading her arms as far apart as possible to emphasise her point.

"I have enjoyed some of my performances in the past,"

"Some?"

Ava shrugged, "Have you enjoyed every show you ever did?"

"Some not as much but overall… yeah," Sara answered honestly.

That made Ava retreat internally. Shame burned in her chest at her admission. Should she have enjoyed all her performances?

"I mean, but there was this one time I was a villager for a school play that had no lines. That time I was completely ambivalent to the whole thing," Sara backtracked instantly.

That pulled a smile from Ava. It was so clear Sara had only said that for her sake. To help her not feel so out of place. She grateful leaned into the out Sara offered.

"Oh?" She asked with a sly smile, "You were villager b? Sara Lance always struck me as centre stage kind of girl,"

"I was sweeping villager actually," Sara said, voice affronted that Ava would suggest she would be anything less, "Much more important than villager b,"

"I'm sure," Ava laughed.

"Besides, this was after the time I froze on stage when I was the lead. I think my drama teacher was worried I'd freeze again if I had a big part,"

Ava's jaw dropped in surprise, "You froze on stage?"

Sara groaned, "That's a story for another time,"

"Aw, come on, you can't just tease me like that,"

"Actually, I can," Sara folding her arms, "Teasing is my speciality,"

"Are you always this cocky?"

"Pretty much, yeah,"

Their bubble was suddenly broken by Amaya calling out, "You in?" She asked. Most of them were standing now. Kara and Barry were off the stage, standing with the group.

Sara frowned, "Game for what?"

"We're going to SC Jitters," He said.

"Oh yeah, totally," She got to her feet, joining her friends.

Ava hung back, collecting her things. There was a seed of disappointment burning in the pit of her stomach. One she firmed tried to ignore. When they all filed outside, Ava turned in the direction she usually did to head to the subway. She could hear Martin calling out to Lily to not be home too late. Lily's mildly annoyed reply. Something was said and there was rise from laughter from the group. Ava just kept walking down the sidewalk, away from them. But she was stopped by a tug on her bag from behind.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Ava looked at Sara, her own confusion as palpable as the one on Sara's face.

"Going home," She said, pointing over her shoulder.

"Oh," Sara's hand fell to her side, "You don't want to come with?" She asked nodding back over her own shoulder. Ava looked past her, where everyone else was stopped, looking at them.

"I… I didn't think I was invited,"

"Of course you were," Sara snorted like it was obvious.

A surprised little "Oh," fell from Ava's lips. Sara smirked and took her arm, pulling Ava back towards everyone else. Ava didn't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	10. A Little Coffee Shop Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like coffee with friends and conversations that border on too personal.

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack one of these days,"

"I'm fine,"

"I'm telling you it's not healthy,"

"Would they have something not healthy on the menu?"

"Yeah! It's pretty much the whole menu. But that is a heart condition in a cup,"

Ray and Sara were arguing as they walked back to the couches their friends had claimed, the last set of their orders in hands.

"I thought you stopped her from ordering it," Amaya groaned.

"I tried!" Ray exclaimed.

"Let her be," Zari said.

"Thank you Z," Sara grinned.

"When she dies from her heart exploding I become the captain of the Legends," Zari finished.

"Ha, ha," Sara deadpanned, kicking Zari as she moved past. She dropped down in the empty spot next to Kara, "Amaya is in charge in my absence, obviously,"

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked.

"So you know there's a drink that's coffee with an espresso shot in it," Nate explained, "There's a version called a dead-eye that's triple expresso shot with coffee," He points accusatorially to the cup in Sara's hands, "That's a double dead eye in her hands,"

"We've been trying to get her off it for months now," Ray said.

"Sara that's really not healthy for you," Alex said.

"You're the one who introduced me to it,"

"Yeah, because we met up after I'd written three essays in 36 hours without any sleep. That should not be anyone's regular drink,"

Sara just shrugged, "Its good. You all are just being dramatic,"

"Isn't that bitter? I thought you liked your coffee with a lot of sugar?" Ava asked.

The Legends whipped their attention to Ava, surprised that Ava knew that fact about Sara. Sara on the other hand, just carried on with the conversation, not at all phased.

"It's so bitter it gets sweet. And I still put sugar in it. It's not about the bitterness, more about how intense the flavour is,"

"If you want sweet order one of the drinks that had a cup of sugar in them," Amaya held up her own frozen drink, "At least those will kill you slowly,"

"It hasn't killed me yet," Sara said, pointedly taking a long drink. Kara, Jax and Barry all pulled disgusted expressions. Nate and Amaya rolled their eyes while Zari just snorted. Ray looked worried, nervously glancing between the cup and Sara's face. Alex just shook her head.

"Ava," Kara leaned forward, turning so she was angled towards her, "Sara already told us you play classical, but is that the only thing you play?"

Ava nodded, but before she could say anything more Sara spoke.

"Sharpe here surprised me by pulling out a cover of Smooth Criminal off the cuff,"

"Seriously?" Jax asked, surprised but pleased, "You're lucky Wally isn't here. He'd beg you to hear that,"

"The way to Wally's heart is some MJ," Nate said.

"MJ, or Frank Ocean," Barry said.

"Or Haley Kiyoko, Years and Years, Kehlani," Ray added, ticking off each on his fingers, "Wally has many ways into his heart,"

"Are doing something modern for the showcase, or a classical piece?"

Ava shrunk back on herself, very conscious that the Legends all turned to her at that moment. She really didn't want to go through this line of question again.

"I'm not performing for the showcase,"

Kara and Barry were both in the process of asking the obvious follow-up question when Sara cut across before either could speak.

"She saw our choreography and knew she could never compete. So, she made the wise decision to leave the stage to us this time. If you two were wise, you'd do the same,"

Barry scoffed and Kara shoved Sara's shoulder.

"Rude,"

"Someone's full of herself," Alex chuckled.

Sara shrugged, "I mean, yeah,"

"What's so great about your dance?" Barry asked.

Sara looked to Nate and Ray. Their eyes were lit up, positively buzzing at the opportunity to talk about the cerography. They both took off, speaking over one another at first. Amaya had to remind them to slow down before they went at a more coherent pace. As they talked about their struggles and triumphs with the dance, Barry supplemented the story with his own for Wally. How, when it was his weekend visit a few weekends ago, he performed the then incomplete dance for Iris and him.

"That standing flip was giving him trouble back then. How he's doing with now?"

"He's nailing almost every time," Ray said, "And the few times he doesn't, he stumbles. It's not a complete whip out like he used to,"

"That kid picks up any dance move, like that," Zari said, snapping her fingers, "I'm a little jealous. I wonder why he and Sara want the rest of us up there with them,"

"Where would I be without my team?" Sara said, laughing.

"Dancing on a bigger stage than the one at the centre," Nate said.

Sara waved her dismissively, "Nah. Besides, those kinds of stages are cold by yourself. I'd rather be dancing with you,"

"Aw," Ray smiled, "Thanks captain,"

"Yeah, you all make me look better,"

Nate, Zari and Amaya pelted Sara with napkins and rolled up pastry bags. Sara laughingly ducked behind Kara, earning an indigent cry from the girl. "Hey!" Kara pushed her out into the open, "Yes, get her!" Kara egged them on.

Ava watched all of this happen with a deep pit of longing forming in her stomach. She couldn't think of anyone she felt as comfortable with, as all the people in front of her seemed to be with one another.

They hung out until Kara and Alex had to leave, needing to catch their train back home. Ava was surprised to learn they lived in National City.

"Wait, isn't the train an hour and a half,"

Alex shook her head, "The express rail is only forty minutes,"

"That's still forty minutes out of your way,"

Kara smiled, "The company is worth it," She said, nudging Barry and Ray's shoulders.

"Stop it," Barry laughed, "You're going to make me blush,"

Everyone said their goodbyes, heading in their respective ways home, Zari and Amaya heading one way, Nate, Ray and Barry going another. Barry still had time before his train so he was hanging out with the boys a little longer. Ava found herself heading to the nearest subway with Sara walking next to her.

"Are you not going home?" Ava caught herself asking. She instantly regretted with Sara looked at her, interest and shock showing in her eyes.

"You know the direction I live in?"

Ava blushed, "I saw the direction you go in when you leave the centre, that's all. I just assumed…"

"I'm not going home," Sara admitted, "Yet," she added after a beat.

"Then, what are you doing?"

"Hanging out with you," Sara smirked.

The blush on her cheeks deepened, but she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure," She drawled.

Sara chuckled, "I'm going to my sister's place. It's in this direction,"

"The sister who got you into ballet,"

"The only one I got,"

"Does she come around the centre?"

"If I'm performing. But her own performing days ended when she gave up ballet. She's the good sister who aces every test and got into pre-law early. I'm the troublemaker to balance her out," Sara said with a small laugh.

"Law, that's impressive," Ava said with a whistle.

"Laurel's always been impressive,"

"You're impressive on the stage," Ava said.

Sara snorted, "Sure. And I'm a mess everywhere else,"

"I didn't mean it like that,"

"Its fine,"

"But…"

"I said its fine, Ava,"

Ava didn't respond. She didn't really feel like she had the right to. She didn't know Sara well enough to make a counter statement. Because of her choices, Ava reminded herself. The silence persisted, with this tension Ava hated. They got to the subway entrance and they both stopped. Ava hesitated for a second, saying a quick bye before starting down the stairs.

"Do you mind me asking, where you performed before?"

"Ah," Ava was taken back the question, halfway down the steps. She hadn't been expecting and wasn't really sure where Sara was going with this. Looking back up at Sara, Ava gave a little shrug, "Nowhere too fancy, if that's what you're thinking. Some recitals with the performance school my old tutor was with. A few charity and business functions put on by my parent's firms. Sometimes they'd organise a mini-concert at the house with their friends and family,"

"By 'they' you mean your folks?"

Ava nodded.

"When'd you stop enjoying performing?"

Ava glanced down. That was a loaded question. One she didn't have a proper answer to. She shrugged again, "I don't know. Who knows if I ever enjoyed it,"

Sara descended the stairs, stopping on the one right in front of Ava, "You enjoyed it. At one point,"

"You don't know that,"

"I've seen you play, Ava. You don't get as good as you unless you love what you're doing,"

"Or unless you've done it since you were a child,"

Sara shook her head, not convinced.

"I hope you find your reason to perform again Sharpe. I'd like to see it," She took a step back, "See you around," And she headed back up, waving back at Ava from the top of the steps.

"...Oh no," Ava exhaled, watching as Sara left, "I might be in trouble,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	11. Curtain Rise

Sara had wasted no time sinking into her sister's embrace when she got to her apartment. Laurel had grunted at the tight hug, but she didn't complain. She just hugged back, just as tight.

"Hey, superstar. I take it you miss me,"

Sara laughed, tucking her head closer and just breathing for a moment. "Miss doesn't even begin to cover it," She moves back, just enough to look at her sister. She punches her shoulder not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get her point across, "Which one of you is going to stop be stubborn first and just admit you need to come back home,"

Laurel's eyes soften and a sadness pooled in them. "Sara," She almost whispered, "You know…" But her sentence trailed off, hanging in the air. Sara sighed, pulling out of her sister's arms.

"I know. I know. It still sucks,"

"Yeah," Laurel nudged her chin up, giving her a small smile, "You know just because I don't live there anymore doesn't mean I'm not your sister anymore. I'm here whenever you need me, however you need me,"

Sara blushed, embarrassed by the affectionate gesture. She slapped away Laurel's hand lightly, but her actions came across as fond rather than annoyed.

"Come on," Laurel tugged her arm, pulling her into the kitchen, "I need help with dinner and we need to catch up,"

Sara half whined about being used for labour, but still, let herself be tugged along. They talked about everything, school, friends, catching up on anything they had during their last phone call.

"So," Laurel started, "Where are you and the Legends with your new dance?"

"This might be our best piece yet," She said, unable to hide her pride.

"Oh yeah? Better than Teen Idle?"

"Definitely,"

Laurel smiled. She could see the passion and joy shining in her sister's eyes. "I always knew you were going to go far, superstar,"

Sara ducked her head for a beat, her smile turning shy just for that moment, "Shut up," She teased.

"I'm serious Sar," She said, bumping her with her hip, "I mean, that's why I gave up dancing," She joked, "Because I knew I could never be as good as you,"

Sara sobered a little, "Why did you quit dance? You were the one who wanted to it so much in the first place,"

Laurel laughed and shrugged, "I was a kid. I believe I also wanted to be a baker back then because I thought it means I could eat all the cakes I wanted,"

Sara half smiled, but she still asked again, "Did you really just not like it?"

Laurel gave a non-committal tilt to her head, "I mean. I don't even think I enjoyed as much I thought I did, you know? Like I so wanted to do it, dance on stage because I had this idea of what it was and that didn't match with what I found. That and also I wasn't very good,"

"But… what if you had been good?"

Laurel snorted, "No, sis, you were great," She mockingly said, "Way to shoot me down,"

"Oh come on, I'm just wondering,"

Laurel narrowed her eyes slightly, curious now, "What's this about?"

Sara glanced away, "There's this friend… who's been losing her drive to perform and I'm just wondering if there is anything I can do,"

"A friend… or a  _friend_?" Laurel asked.

Sara blushed, shoving her sister, "Just a friend,"

"No need to get so defensive, I'm just asking,"

Sara huffed "Was there anything that could have kept you dancing?"

Laurel thought about it, "I don't think so. Maybe if I had been good, but it's what if. I can't really say for sure. This friend, is she good?"

"I think she is. But, my measure for classical music is probably not the best," She sighed. Laurel put a hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. When Sara looked at her she smiled.

"Maybe your  _friend_  just needs a push,"

"She's been kinda of resistant to talking about it. Plus she doesn't want to perform. She's not going for the showcase,"

"Maybe that isn't the right kind of push,"

"Then what's the right kind of push?"

Laurel shrugged, "She's your friend. You'll know when you know,"

Sara groaned, "What's with this mystic advice bullcrap?"

"Language,"

"Bullcrap," Sara said again, laughing, "Isn't the point of having your own place is so I can say whatever the hell I want?"

"So you can say?" Laurel laughed, pushing her playfully.

"Hey, so since we were kind of on the topic, are you coming to the showcase?"

"Duh," Laurels smile blew up, "I wouldn't miss it,"

"Are you coming to the afterparty?"

She smiled, but ducked her head as she shook it no, "That I don't think I'm ready for,"

"I get it," Sara said, but she couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice, "I get it. I do, I just… miss hanging out with you and everyone,"

Laurel kissed her forehead, "There'll be other times to hang out,"

She put on her best smile, "I know," she sighed.

"So are you going to who this  _friend_  is?" Laurel teased.

"Stop saying it like that," Sara laughed.

* * *

 

The center was as busy and packed as Ava had ever seen in. She couldn't say she knew many of the people who frequented the center, but right now she felt completely lost as she stood in the hallway, watching the mass of people filter into the 'Robert Queen Memorial Auditorium', the Q in which was straight for once.

She clutched her violin case to her chest, seriously considering leaving. Why'd she'd come? Why did she bring her instrument? She'd just started feeling like maybe she belonged with these people, but here in his mass of strangers, she'd never felt more out of place. She'd just looked at the doors when…

"Ava!"

She turned to the voice just in time to see the flash of blonde darting through the crowd to her.

"There you are," Sara said, a little out of breath. Gideon was with her. Sara's eyes lit when she saw Ava's case in her hands.

"You brought your violin!" She looked up at her, "Are you playing?"

"I-I," Her voice cracked a little, "It's too late, isn't it?"

Gideon smiled, "It's only too late once the night is done,"

"I…" She looked down at her violin, trying to remember why she picked it up when she left early. "I… don't think…"

"It's fine Ava," Gideon said easily.

Sara shrugged, "No big deal. If you're up to it later you can be part of the live music later at the party when someone breaks our sound system,"

Ava looked Sara, completely confused.

She shrugged again, laughing now, "We've had enough parties where that's happened. It's more tradition than coincidence at this point," She took Ava's hand, "Come on, there are come on people you have to meet,"

She pulled her backstage, despite a brief burst of protests from Ava. "Wait, Sara I…"

"Oh hush, yes you can," Sara tugged her again, "Guys, Ava is here!"

"Hey!" Nate called out, grinning widely. "Ava-nator!"

"What?" Ava couldn't help the confused smile that grew on her lips at the nickname.

"What's up?" He asked, holding up a hand for her. She looked at it, then at Sara. She was chuckling under breath. Ava looked at the hand again and raised her own, the one Sara wasn't holding, to high five him.

"I don't think you've official met Mick," Sara said, pointing out the gruff guy who looked a few years older than them. He grunted and nodded once, "Popped collar next to him is Leonard,"

The guy, Leonard, rolled his eyes, "Eloquent introduction as ever Sara,"

"Naturally," She said with a wink, "Watch your pockets with those two," She added in a whisper to Ava.

Leonard gasped, "Sara, how could you suggest we'd steal from the friend of a friend?"

"But you'd steal from someone?" Ava asked a little considered.

He raised and lowered his shoulders slowly, "Depends,"

"Yes," Mick answered simply.

Ava looked at Sara, her concern evident in her eyes. Sara laughed, "Just stick close to me until they warm up to you,"

Sara took Sara around, introducing her to Wally's sister, who was also Barry's girlfriend. She also meets the rest of Kara and Barry's friend. They were just as colourful and eccentric as the Legends. There were others too, people getting ready, setting up the acts. They somehow ended up getting roped into helping move some props. They dropped their things on one of the tables to free their hands up. Sara pointed out a girl standing in the corner talking with Ray as they were walking past with the chairs the Legends were going to use later.

"That's Nora. She spooks easily, so don't feel too bad if she isn't warm with you. She hasn't really meshed with the rest of us,"

"Is she's Ray's…"

"We're not really sure," Sara glanced down at her phone just then, her eyes lighting up, "Yes! Come on!" She grabbed Ava's hand, pulling back towards the crowd.

"Ow, Sara," She stumbled, speeding up to keep pace, "Slow down,"

Sara tugged out into the hall again, glancing around for a few seconds before her eyes light up like Christmas and she threw herself into the arms of someone. Ava hesitated, hanging back a few steps.

"Ava," Sara had the biggest grin when she turned back to her, "This is my sister, Laurel. Laurel, this is Ava,"

"The  _friend_ ," Laurel said, looking at her sister with a small smirk. Sara elbowed her in her ribs and she was blushing.

"It's nice to meet you, Ava,"

"Likewise," Ava said, shaking Laurel's hand, even if she was a little confused by the exchanged that just happened.

"Sara," Zari appeared out of nowhere, "Have you seen Nate and Wally? Hi Ava, hey Laurel,"

"Backstage?" Sara questioned.

"Not for the past ten minutes. Rip's ready to start and he wants all the performers backstage.

"They have to be around somewhere,"

"Look they're coming now," Laurel pointed the pair, running down the halls towards them.

"Where were you?"

"Dropping something in Rip's office for him," Nate said, a little out of breath.

"We're going to start, so we should get going," Zari grabbing Wally and Nate.

"Ow,"

"Hey! Rude, Z,"

"I'm just making sure you don't disappear again.

"I've got to go," Sara looking between Laurel and Ava. She gave Laurel one more hug and kissed her cheek, "But I'll see you both after we perform,"

"Wait, I left my things backstage," Ava said.

Sara pointed at her as she retreated, "I'll give them to Gideon," and she was gone.

"So, we should get some seats," Laurel suggested.

"Yeah," And that's how Ava found herself sitting between Laurel and Gideon as the show started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. The Spotlight Shines Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the performance and Ava meets another new face.

Rip opened the show, welcoming everyone and introducing the first act, a kid with wild multi-coloured hair who did a stand-up routine that had the audience roaring. He was followed by a magic act. Then some younger kids who needed to be herded into a group but once they were in order they pulled off a spectacular choir performance. From her spot, she sees just behind the curtain to stage left. She kept catching glimpses of the other performers taking peeks at the persons on stage. She saw Jax and Wally half climbing on Ray and Nate to see the stage more entertaining than the kid currently juggling. More than once Sara appeared in the wings, eagerly taking in the performances. It seemed every time she did, she'd glance in Ava's direction. Ava dismissed the idea, knowing she had to be looking at Laurel, who was right next to her.

At one point, when Kara and Barry on stage, in the middle of killing their routine when Laurel nudged Ava. Ava looked at her, confused. Laurel pointed to the side of the stage. Following the direction, Ava saw Sara standing in the wings. She pointed at Ava and mimicked playing the violin. Ava felt like a stone dropped into her stomach. She shook her head no. Sara frowned and clasped her hands together.

Gideon leaned over, "Sara's up next and they're the last performance for the night. But there's still time if you want to,"

"I can't. I don't have anything prepared,"

Gideon gave her a look. They both knew she had a dozen or so pieces she could play off the top of her head. But Gideon, mercifully simply nodded, "Alright,"

There was a pit in Ava's stomach. She wanted to laugh at the fact she'd entertained the idea that she could perform tonight. Everyone else had been practising for weeks, giving it their all. She couldn't share that stage with them and half-ass a performance. It would be an insult to them. Even the youngest kids who'd performed tonight had been practising. She felt like a sham.

Kara and Barry finished their performance, nailing the big ending that had given them trouble when they were practising. Rip saw them off and then introduced the Legends to the stage. They strutted out onto the stage to a round of applause. Nate blew a few kisses into the crowd and Zari pushed him into place when she thought he was taking too long.

Ava had seen this cerography several times at this point, but there was still something about seeing it on stage with the spotlights on the Legends. They really were an impressive group. They made their movements look effortless, but the fact that Ava knew how many hours went into them made her all the more awestruck by their grace.

Wally and Sara especially seemed to be glowing in the centre of the stage. Their energy was radiating into the crowd. When they pulled off their flips, Barry watching from the side of the stage whooped and jumped into the air. He also stumbled as he landed and fell. It was hard to say if he was visible to the crowd, but Kara and another kid grabbed his feet and pulled back.

Gideon and Laurel stood on either side of her as the dance finished, clapping. Laurel whistled calling out, "Yeah Sara!"

Ava followed their lead, standing up to clap as the rest of the crowd did.

Rip came back onto the stage, "Let's give it up one more time for our Legends," He said into the mic.

The Legends took each other's hands, bowing together.

"And let's give another astounding round of applause for all our performers tonight," He held out his hands, beckoning the kids from backstage. They flooded out onto the stage. Jax, Kara and Barry barrelled into Ray and Nate, putting their arms around one another.

"These kids are all so talented. We're blessed to be able to help nurture their talents Star City Glades' Youth and Performance Center. We want to thank you all for coming this evening to share this night with us. We here at the center strive to do our best so these lovely people right here," He says looking at the kids on the stage with him, "can do their best. And we couldn't do that without the backing of you, their family, friends and community. Please, remember any bit of support that you can give will help us. Our donation boxes are by the doors, so please, every little bit helps. I want to thank you all for being here with us. Have a good evening," He gave a short bow and promptly got stamped in hugs from kids on stage, the Legends among them.

Gideon vanished moments after Rip closed the show, probably to help serve the refreshments. Ava didn't even get the chance to ask if she wanted help. She was left standing there with Laurel. She cleared her throat, trying to break the awkward tension, "Do you want to do get one of those snack plates?"

"In a moment," Laurel said, "I want to wait for Sara,"

"Right," Ava dragged her foot, debating if she should go on her own, or if she should wait too.

Before she could make a decision someone approached them, giving a small smile to Laurel. Ava didn't miss the way Laurel froze for a second.

"Laur, how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. How are you?"

"Good. Good. The new place treating you alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

Ava really wished she wasn't in earshot for this conversation, whatever it was. She pulled her out, pretending to check on her notifications.

"Dad!" It was Sara's voice that broke the tension and she appeared, hugging the man tightly. Both Laurel and the man, who Ava now knew was Sara's dad relaxed in Sara presence.

"Hey, babygirl,"

"You made it!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I could catch the whole show. I got permission to slip away for a half an hour. You looked great baby,"

A faint blush appeared on Sara's cheeks, "Thanks dad,'

He kissed her forehead, "I'm so proud of you,"

Sara smiled with pride as she pulled away. Her attention turned Laurel. "What did you think?"

"Are the Legends ever not perfectly in sync?" She teased.

"All the time," Sara laughed, hugging her next, "We just pull it together when it really counts,"

"You always shine when you dance Sara,"

"Oh!" Sara noticed Ava trying to edge away just then, "Aves, hold up for a moment. Come meet my dad,"

"I- uh," Ava gestured vaguely over her shoulder but Sara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Dad. Ava. Ava this is my dad, Detective Quinten Lance,"

He held his hand, "So you're Ava," He said with a smile, "Your name is pretty famous in my house,"

Ava tried not to think too much about the fact Sara's dad and sister had heard about her before.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lance,"

"Uh, Mr. Lance makes me sound old. You can call me Quinten,"

"Dad, I'm sorry to break this news to you, but you're old," Sara nudged him.

"What are you talking about? Your forties are the new twenty-five,"

A radio on his hip crackled and Sara's face fell. "Already?"

"Sorry, babygirl. You're staying at Amaya's tonight, right?"

"Right,"

"Don't stay too late at this party,"

"I won't,"

"And please don't let have to hear about this party over the dispatch,"

"Something happens two times and suddenly you're getting warned about it all the time,"

"It was four," Quinten said, "And I just want you to be safe,"

"I know dad," Sara teased easily, "Now, get out of here. Or how else are you going to stop the party later when someone calls about a noise complaint,"

He gave a deadpan laugh, "That's not funny," He looked at Laurel, hesitating for a second, "It was good to see you, honey,"

"You to daddy," She said.

"That wasn't so bad, was it," Sara said to her sister.

Laurel exhaled softly, "No, I guess not,"

Barry approached them, greeting Laurel warmly, "Hey Laur, long time, no see,"

"Yeah. Hey Barry,"

"How's Oliver doing? Talk to him recently?"

"Not Oliver, but I did see Thea last week. She says he's doing alright,"

"We really need to drag them out to one of these things,"

Laurel and Sara laughed, "Oliver here? That's good,"

"Honestly he's more likely to show his face before Tommy would," Laurel said.

"That's true," Sara mused.

"So," Barry clapped his hands, "We're making moves to head to Leonard's and Mick's how are you guys getting there?"

"Ray and Amaya are driving,"

"And there's space for everyone with you. Because there's room for one with Alex and Mick's got some space,"

"Actually, could Nora ride with you?" Sara asked, "It might be less awkward if she went people who didn't know her as well,"

"Yeah, sure. Alex's car is all girls, so that will be good. I think,"

"Thanks, Allen," Sara looked to Laurel, "Last chance to change your mind,"

"I'll make it to the next one," Laurel said as she held her arms open. Sara hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for coming tonight,"

"Anytime babe," Laurel said, kissing her forehead, "And listen to dad, don't stay out too late,"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Are we never going to live down the time dad busted one of our parties?"

"No," Laurel laughed.

"It was a pretty bad night," Barry said.

"It was a great night," Sara argued, "Until half of us ended up in a holding cell. And it was all Oliver's fault anyway,"

Barry chuckled, "Mick punching your dad's partner didn't help things,"

"Come on Allen," Leonard walked past, clapping Barry on the back, "You and Iris are riding with me. Your nerd friends are with Mick. See you there Sara," he added with a wink to her.

Sara looked at Laurel again. Laurel nudged her, "Go on. Go have fun,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Sara's attention returned to Ava, "Ready for the best party of your life?"

"Umm, no?"

"Too bad,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon - until the next page.


	13. Party Beats Aren't Meant to Play out Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are fun. Until they aren't.

"So on a scale of 1 – 10 how much were you joking about your dad having to break up a party?" Ava asked as they were in the elevator heading up to Leonard Snart's apartment which was where the party was being held.

"It's only happened like…" Zari stopped to think for a moment, "two times?"

"Four," Nate chimed in, leaning back against the elevator wall, "There were few times the cops were called on us before you started hanging out with us Z,"

"Honestly most of the times were noise complaints," Amaya reassured.

"There was that one time Oliver and Tommy got arrested," Jax said.

"Yeah, well Tommy and Ollie were always getting in trouble," Sara said. She nudged Ava, giving her a reassuring smile.

The elevator dinged open and they were greeted by the muted but distinct sounds of pop music.

"Wait, I thought we beat Leonard here," Ray said as they walked down the hall. He knocked on a door and then tried the knob when there wasn't a response after a few seconds. The door opened and there were already half a dozen people or so. Ava recognized none of them. Scratch that. She knew one of their faces, because Amaya was already in there, beer in hand. Only it couldn't be Amaya. Amaya was standing behind her.

"Oie, about time you lot got here," the Amaya look called out, "I had to let myself in,"

"And how'd you do that, exactly?" Zari asked.

"Picked the lock, obviously," She said with a deadpan.

"You're lucky Len and Mick like you C," Wally said, "Or he might kill for breaking in,"

"It's not breaking in if I was invited,"

"If you'd just come with us to the show you wouldn't have had to break in," Amaya sounded mildly tired.

"Your baby party? No thanks,"

Amaya shook her head and Zari rolled her eyes. Sara snorted, turning to Ava, "Charlie, Ava. Ava, this is Amaya's sister, Charlie,"

"Nice to meet ya," Charlie said with a nod. The door was still open behind them and Mick appeared in it, followed by Nora, Cisco and Caitlyn.

"You let yourselves in," Mick growled, "Great I didn't have to it. There's beer in the fridge and Leonard is picking up the pizza. Don't go into my room or I'll kill you,"

"Micky," Charlie grinned ear to ear, "Good to see ya, pal,"

He grunted in a way that somehow sounded happy and gave her fist bump. The apartment quickly filled up with people from the show ad many more who Ava didn't know. Sara kept her at arm's length throughout the night, introducing her to everyone. She met former members of the dance group, Carter and Kendra who'd both retired from dance to peruse anthropology degrees with minors in Egyptian mythology. She learned the group of people dressed like they'd just watched out of an 80's grunge band were the members of Charlie's band.

When the apartment started getting full people filtered out onto the fire escape and roof, Legends included. Eventually the party progressed to the roof properly with Barry, Ray and Cisco Gerry rigging a mass of extension cords and cables to their music equipment to the roof.

"Are you sure that plug can handle that voltage?" One of Kara's friends, Lena asked, sounding dubious as Cisco pulled the cord close to reach the plug.

"I'm pretty sure," He answered. As he plugged it in there was a spark. He jumped back, snapping his hand away.

"Told you," Lena said.

"Do you want to do this yourself?" He bit out.

She arched a brow and went over to help them. The others laughed as she took over.

"So, I want to know," Nate said to Kara and Barry, his voice drawing Ava into the other conversation happening in their group, "Why that song?"

Barry gave a little shrug, "We wanted to do something we hadn't before,"

"Isn't the vocals normally the other way around," Wally asked, "Barry sang the woman's part and Kara the guy's,"

"We wanted to give it our own little mix,"

"So it has nothing to with the dude in the musical falling for a beautiful heiress?" Zari asked.

Alex snorted on her drink, coughing. Sam tapped her on the back lightly.

"What? No that's has nothing to do with anything," Kara said, adjusting her glasses.

"What's the deal there?" Ava asked in a whisper to Sara.

Sara was smirking behind her cup, "So much. Too much to get into right now,"

Cisco and Lena got the music up just then, sound blasting from the speakers. Wally's eyes perked up.

"This is my jam," He grabbed Sara, pulling her with him to dance.

"Are you guys always this carefree?" Ava asked Nate as she watched the group gravitate into the dance as well.

"Pretty much, yea," He laughed, "The Legends grown on you like that,"

"Still think that's an ostentatious name,"

"Because we haven't grown on you yet," His grin turned mischievous. He grabbed her arm and tugged her without warning to the mass of dancing bodies.

"Wait, no, no," She tried to back out. Unfortunately for her, Wally got hold of her next. There was something about this enthusiasm that made it impossible to deny.

It wasn't really any surprise that legends took over the dance floor. Even pulling off moves off the cuff their natural synergy made it seem cerography. Ava did escape the dancefloor when Charlie's band started to play. She retreated to a corner of the roof to catch her breath. She didn't want to admit to herself, but this was fun in its own way. It certainly wasn't her scene. But the Legends and their friends made up for that.

Sara found her there two songs later, a pair of plastic cups in hand.

"I got you a drink,"

"Umm…" Ava nervously glanced the cups.

"It's just soft drink," Sara reassured her.

Ava relaxed, "Thanks," She held her hand out but paused, "Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. Both are coke," Sara pressed the closer one into Ava's waiting hand.

Ava's surprise must have shown because Sara chuckled, sitting on the edge of the roof with her, "Shocked I'm not drinking?"

"No!" She said too loudly to be convincing.

"I don't blame you for assuming. I do drink. But I'm part of the sober crew for tonight,"

"Sober crew?"

"Yeah. We try to keep the ratio of drunk to sober people 50/50 in our group. We've got a few exorbitant drunks in our crew. Zari and whoever has DD duties for the night would never survive if everyone else got wasted,"

"That's… surprisingly mature,"

Sara threw her head back as she laughed, "Have we made that much of a bad impression?"

"Honestly…" Ava gave a sheepish smile, "You and your friends come across as the wild party animal type. Most of you. Amaya and Zari seem more reasonable,"

"Amaya is. But don't let Zari fool you. Dance parties aren't her natural turf. Give her a red bull and any battle royale game and that's her party,"

Ava chuckled.

"Wow, an actual laugh,"

"Hey," Ava sounded affronted.

"And here I was worried you weren't having fun,"

"I'm loathed to admit it, but… yeah, I am. Guess that's going to last until the cops come,"

"When they do, I know the back way out. I don't let you get caught,"

"The fact you just said when and not if does not inspire confidence,"

"Don't worry Sharpe, I got you," Sara grinned, holding out her cup. The smile was infectious. Ava couldn't help it as she tapped their cups together.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you what I thought of your performance,"

Sara waved a dismissive hand.

"No. You deserve the compliment,"

"And actual compliment? Did I give you spiked drink by accident?"

Ava shoved her shoulder. "I'm trying to be nice here!"

"And I was trying to be modest. But if you want to fuel my vanity with your praises, by all means, continue,"

"Don't make me regret it,"

"I don't think I could,"

"Have you all considered doing dancing for money?"

"We've done some shows for friends of friends and like where we got paid. Nothing too big. But everyone has other stuff. Now that the show's over I'm not going to see half of them in the studio for at least a month,"

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How soon are you getting back in the studio?"

"Tomorrow. If Rip doesn't tell me to get lost so he and Gideon can hook up,"

"You really think they're hooking up?"

"Why else would they constantly be meeting?"

Ava shrugged, "You don't know what they're doing. Maybe it's official stuff for the center,"

Sara snorted, "Sure,"

Ava turned so she faced Sara properly, "But back to you and dance. Why don't you do gigs on your own?"

"It's not the same," Sara shrugged, "I don't like to perform alone,"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but watching you guys made me itch for the stage again,"

Sara's eyes lit up, "Why didn't you play then?"

"I would have been a farce if I got on the stage without any preparation. It would have been an insult to you and everyone else. You all worked so hard,"

"You are aware that your practice with Gideon at least three times a week,"

"Yeah but that's different,"

Sara shook her head, "We're having a good time, so I'm not doing to pick an argument by asking you how it's different. I'm just going to make you pinky swear you'll play next time,"

"Pinky swear? That thing kids do? You can't be serious,"

"I'm dead serious Sharpe," She wiggled her pinky in front of Ava, "Come on. Or we can spit shake on it if you prefer that,"

"Ew, no thank you," Ava curled her pinky around Sara's, "I'll consider playing next time,"

Sara groaned, "Fine, I'll let you slip in a loophole for tonight,"

They winced at a bad note from the music. Most of the proper band members had been switched out at this point, Lena was on the keyboard, Caitlyn on the bass. It was obvious they weren't used to playing together. Charlie and Alex were sharing a mic trying to harmonize a Queen song. Sara chuckled at the sight.

"Alex must be drunk if they got her to sing,"

"She doesn't sing usually?"

"She'll only sing sober if she's in her shower,"

"She sounds good for someone who only drunk sings,"

"Which is what we all tell her. Hey, I have an idea. You should play a song with them," Sara said, nudging Ava with her foot.

"What, no I can't,"

"I'm sure you can. There must be one song you all know in common. And no one here is going to care if you mess up. Half the people are too drunk to notice anyway,"

"But…"

"Hush. It will be fine," She whistled to get the stage's attention, "Hey! You guys want a violin for some backup?"

"A violin? With a rock set up?" Charlie asked, taking into the mic without much care, "I like the idea, Ms. Lance. Anything's worth trying once. Get 'em up here,"

"Sara. I don't even know any of the same songs,"

"You all must have one pop song in common," Sara got Ava's violin case for her, holing it out.

"But I haven't played for a crowd since… it's been a while,"

"Then this the best place to dip your toes back in. Everyone on stage right now is just going off the cuff anyway,"

Ava's hand clenched.

"I'm not going to force you, Sharpe. But you're pretty amazing,"

Jax had set up a mic stand for Ava and was waiting for her so he could adjust the height.

With a nervous grin, she opened her violin case and her heart stopped. Everything stopped. She made a choked sound. Sara startled at it.

"What? Ava!" She grabbed her hand. She looked she knew instantly what was wrong.

"My violin," Ava's voice was horse, "Where is it?"

"You morons!" She turned, searching for the boys

"Sara my violin, it's gone," Her breathing was panicked, "What… Someone stole it. And replaced it with… with this," She took out a plastic ukulele.

"Ava, breath, please," Sara took her hands, "It wasn't stolen,"

"But," Her mind race back through the night. She had with her at all times. The last time she saw it… the last time. The violin itself, she last saw it when he put in the case before leaving. She didn't open the case once. So how...

"I know who took it,"

"You do?" Her words were short and strained.

"Got ya!" Wally shouted out, but he paled when he saw Ava's stricken expression.

"Hey, Ava it's okay. Your violin's safe," Nate tried to reassure.

It didn't help because Ava had just become aware that not only was she having a panic attack. It was happening in the middle of a party and everyone was looking at her.

"I told you we weren't doing the prank on her," Sara fumed.

"But… tradition," Nate said weakly.

"My violin," Ava said, looking up, struggling to breathe properly.

Wally and Nate were understanding how badly this backfired at this point and they were both apologizing.

"It's safe as it can possibly be. We swear," Nate said.

"It's locked in Rip's office in his cupboard. You can go first thing in the morning,"

"No, that's… it's my violin. I can't go home without it,"

"Hey, it's fine. We can do get it tonight," Sara said.

"What?" Wally did a double take, "Sara it's after midnight,"

"I'll go with her," Sara said, "Ray, lend me your car,"

"Uh, right," Ray fished in his pockets for his keys. He threw them for Sara.

Sara put an arm on Ava's back, leading her back through the apartment. She gave a dirty look back other shoulders at Wally and Nate as they let.

They were halfway to the center when it dawned on Ava just what they were doing, "I'm sorry," She said in a small voice.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I dragged you away from the party and your friends,"

"Ava, you didn't drag me anywhere. Thirty minutes and we'll back at the party,"

"But,"

"If anyone should be sorry it's me. I knew they had something planned. I told them to drop it when you said you weren't performing. But they went along anyway,"

"Nate… mentioned tradition,"

"Yeah. It's an old standing thing at the youth center. To help anyone new not feel as nervous for their first performance, we prank them. My prank was my outfit got switched out with a corset and leather pants. Looked great, but good to dance in though,"

"I feel so stupid. I didn't even notice,"

"You weren't looking at your stuff when you were helping set up,"

"But it's my violin, Sara. It's my instrument,"

The car pulled into the parking lot for the center. It was empty by now. Sara turned off the engine and looked at Ava, "Hey. You don't have any reason to feel bad here. I promise you, once we get your violin safely back in your hands I'm going to kick Nate and Wally's asses so hard they won't be able to sit for a year,"

Ava gave a weak laugh, "Don't punish your friends on my account,"

"But it's fun to punish them,"

This made Ava laugh again.

"Okay?"

"Better," Ava said.

"Okay, let's go,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	14. And the Chorus Sings of Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ava gets her violin back and she and Sara end up the closet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chorus - in theatre and musicals the chorus is the group that sings together. They relay and comment on the events of the main story and the actions of the main characters.

"Sara, it looks like everyone's gone," Ava said as Sara lead the way around to the back of the building, "Are you sure it's going to okay for us to go in?"

"Yeah, it will be fine," Sara took her hand, giving her a tug when she hesitated.

"If no one's here we can't get in anyway. This is stupid. I overacted. We should get back to the party,"

"Hey, Sharpe, relax. I can get us in." She jogged up the stoop and climbed up onto the bannister, "And you have every reason to react like you did. Instruments aren't cheap,"

"What are you doing?" Ava instinctively put a hand up when Sara climbed up, worried she might slip.

"I got this, don't worry," She smirked down at her, giving a wink. Going on her tiptoes she took hold of a brick above the doorway. She wiggled it, the brick coming out after a few seconds. She shook it, a set of three keys falling out of a space into Sara's hand. "Catch," She said, dropping it down for Ava as she replaced the brick.

"How did you know about that?"

Sara dropped down to the ground, "I happened to be with Professor Stein one morning when he forgot his set of keys," She gave a nonchalant shrug. Taking the keys the opened the backdoor and the gate behind it, "After you Ms. Sharpe," She held open the door.

The center was quiet, almost eerily so. Even when Ava had been there early for sessions with Gideon it didn't feel like this.

"It feels weird being here like this,"

Sara offered her a small smile as she locked the door behind them, "I know right. Once we snuck in here to cover Rip's desk in foil. It was the strangest thing to be in the building and know no one else was here,"

"Covered Rip's desk in a foil?"

"Yeah," Sara laughed, "That was a good one," She led the way down the hallway, coming to the door with Rip's name on it. She tried the knob but it was locked. She cursed under her breath, "Damn. There are no spare keys for his office in the building," She muttered, digging around in her pockets, "I haven't done this in a while," She said as she pulled out a hairpin.

"Should I be worried that you know how to pick locks?"

"There are a lot of things you could be worried about Sharpe. Trust me, this is the least of them," It took a few minutes, but the door clicked opened. Sara gave a fist pump in victory. "Alright, knowing Rip, he would have kept something as important as your violin in the…" She opened a cupboard and sure enough, sitting on the top shelf was a violin.

"Oh thank god," Ava sighed, taking it up gingerly.

"I'm sorry about my asshole friends,"

Shaking her head, Ava let out a sigh, "No, I'm sorry. I just… I don't know why I freaked out so much. From the moment I knew it was missing until just now, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Which is stupid when I think about it now,"

"Stop putting yourself down for how you created. Anyone would have a similar reaction,"

"No, you don't understand,"

Sara was quiet for a moment, "Then, help me understand,"

With a sigh, Ava leaned back against the desk, looking down at the violin. She placed it on the desk, next to her, "My mom got me that violin,"

"Then why would you-"

Ava put up a hand, stopping Sara midsentence. "My parents, mostly my mom was the reason I got into music and the violin. I was five when I started playing,"

"Okay,"

"Back then, I wasn't good or bad to say. I was a kid. Some days I just wanted to play around. Others I'd focus and practice a full piece. The violin became as much a part of my life as showering or eating. I didn't think about it. And then I started getting good. Mom was so proud. A prodigy in the family. My parents would host concerts at home. And that's when I started to question if I really liked playing the violin or not. I was good. There was no doubt about that. But I'm good making the bed too. Doing something every day will do that. I couldn't help but wonder if this was something I wanted or if it was just something I'd been doing every day since I was kid,"

"I've been making my bed every day for who knows how long and I still suck at getting the corners to tuck in neatly,"

Ava snorted, amused, "Sounds very you,"

Sara rolled her eyes and moved next to Ava, "My point is, anyone can devote their lives to something, but some people will reach heights that others can't, regardless of practice,"

"Sara, are you tell me you'll never be good at making your bed?"

"Ha, ha. Funny, Sharpe. You know what I'm saying,"

Ava glanced away, feeling a rush of warm pleasure flooding her chest, "I do… I do enjoy the violin,"

"But you don't know if you're in love with it. Love it in the way it makes sense it's worth devoting so much of your life to it,"

Ava's jaw dropped. Sara had just put into words perfectly her anxieties.

"How did you even…"

"I had the same conflict over ballet. I love ballet. So much. But… for me, when I dance and I really get into it there's a rush that floods my senses. It's like… being weightless. Like I'm hyper aware of every part of my body. Ballet gave me that. It still gives me that. But not often. Not as often as other styles do,"

"I know that rush you're talking about. I haven't felt it… since before my parents kicked me out,"

"What? Oh my god, Ava. I'm sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"Ava,"

"I know people just say that. But I'm okay,"

"How long?"

"Ten months," She said in a small voice, "It was after I came out to them. Ann was there for me. They took me in when the last thing they were ready for was having a kid around. They got it. The same thing happened to them with my grandparents. But Ann was in their twenties with a job already and a place of their own. Since that happened, I've been thinking, what has this been for. What's the point? My parents gave me an instrument to live up a certain image. Why should I try keeping that image when I'm never going to fit that image for them? The perfect accomplished daughter who'll get married to a lawyer or a doctor and have two point five kids with him,"

"You can still have all that, just the lawyer or doctor will be a woman. But I would recommend against having half a kid,"

Ava smiled, "I guess. What I don't know is if I want the violin to be part of it,"

Sara placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know, your music doesn't have to be what your parents made it. It can be whatever you want it to be,"

Ava sighed, staring at her violin, "I know. I just…"

"Don't know if you really love playing or if you love that you're good at it after years of practice,"

"Yeah,"

Sara's smile was reassuring, "You'll figure out Sharpe. You seem pretty smart," The corners of her smile flickers from assuring to mischief, "And if you decide the violin isn't for you, you can join the Legends,"

Ava snorted, "Yeah right. You'll never me to dance with you,"

"Challenge accepted," Sara said, her smirk growing.

Sounds from the hallway drew their attention.

"Oh shit, someone's here," Sara hissed.

"What?"

Sara grabbed Ava and pulled her into a small room. It turned out to be a coat closet, with a few of Rip's jackets and a couple of extra shirts.

"Why did you pull us in here?" Ava asked, hitting a jacket sleeve away from her. The space was cramped. She was pretty sure she was standing on shoes or something because she couldn't find proper footing. Even with her back pressed to the wall, Sara was right in front of her.

"I don't know! I panicked!" Sara hissed, "Why would anyone be here at this time?"

"What? Do you think it's… like… thieves… or…"

"I don't know. And shush. I'm trying to hear,"

They both stopped talking, Sara pressing an ear to the door. Panic and fear welled up in Ava's chest. She took out her phone and dialled 9-1-1, but held off on actually making the call just yet.

"The records are in the cupboard here,"

It was Rip's voice. Sara sighed. Ava let herself relax, going back to the home screen on her phone and reaching for the doorknob. Sara stopped her.

"Do you want to explain why we're coming out of a closet?" she asked in a whisper.

The insinuation alone made Ava's cheek warm.

"Rip, no amount of finical statements are going to make any bank see in our favour," That was Gideon's voice.

"It has to," Rip said, harsher than his usual tone.

"Rip," Gideon's voice said, clear and sure.

"No. There has to be something. Someone who can give is the funds,"

"We've been to every bank in the city, twice. We're already in the red. We have a load we're still paying off. No one is going to invest us,"

"This can't be it,"

"Short of going to the mob for money I don't see how we can pull this off,"

"Is that an option?"

"Is what an option?"

"The mob,"

"Rip, no. We can't,"

There was a sound. If Ava had to guess it was Rip falling into his chair.

"We can't let money be the thing that ends us. There has to be something. More concerts. Something,"

"Look at how much money we made tonight,"

"That's when we were asking for donations. If we charge for a show,"

"And how much are we going to charge? Ten? Fifteen? Even if we charge fifty per ticket we'd have put on eight shows at least. Ten to be sure. And even then, the audience we get here isn't going to come to that many shows. And they certainly aren't going to pay that much each time,"

"Honestly, going to the mob sounds better than having to tell those kids we have to close our doors," Rip said, with such defeat in his voice.

Ava looked at Sara. With the light from her phone screen, she could see her face. But she really she wished she couldn't because Sara looked stricken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	15. Prologue to History

"Sara?" Ava reached out, squeezing Sara's shoulder, trying to call her back to the moment.

Sara's eyes were wide, flooded with fear. Ava wasn't sure she was breathing properly. She could see a sharp rise and fall of Sara's chest, too fast and jittery to be healthy.

"Sara," She tried again, willing her voice to reach her.

"We'll figure out something Rip," Gideon said, "We'll talk to some private investors. Ones with good intentions and not any white collar criminals,"

"Are there any good investors in this city?" Rip asked with a bitter laugh, "Even the Queens turned out to be corrupt,"

"Aren't you the one always defending the Queen name?"

"Yes. But that all feels for nought now,"

"This… this can't happen," Sara gasped, "We can't lose the center. We'll never perform together again… where else are we going to find this?"

Her voice was pitched with worry.

Ava took Sara's face in her hands, making her look at her, "Sara, breath,"

Sara gulped in a breath like she'd surfaced from the water.

The door to the closet was pulled open, Gideon standing on the other side one brow arched. Behind her Rip jumped to his feet, looking surprised.

"We can explain," Ava started.

"Tell me it isn't true," Sara said, stepping out and taking Gideon by the arms.

Gideon's expression morphed into one of pure sorrow,

"I'm afraid Ms. Lance, we can't tell you that," Rip said, walking forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So that's just it, the centre is gone?"

"I promise we're doing everything in our power to stop that. We still have time before any actions will take place,"

"How long?"

Rip and Gideon looked at each other. Rip's expression was guarded and Gideon gave a small shake of her head.

"Rip, Gideon, please,"

Gideon sighed, "Five months. Six if we're pushing it,"

"There's a state law saying organisations can't own land, they can only be leased for a five year period. Our lease is up in five months. If we can't turn up $60,000 in by the time our contract expires then anyone can sweep in and claim this is they have the cash,"

"And a little birdy has it on good authority there are interested parties,"

"Gideon,"

"If we're telling them we might as well have full transparency," She said,

"Is this our fault?" Sara asked, her voice soft.

"What?" Gideon's brows knitted in confusion.

"The cost of redoing the sprinklers, are you in this much trouble because of us?"

"Sara, no," Gideon said in a soothing voice, "The sprinklers were only a fraction of the money we need. If there was a fire and the sprinklers failed then we'd be in even more trouble,"

"How can we help?"

"If you have 50,000 lying about, that would be wonderful," Rip said.

Gideon shot him a dirty look.

Sara felling into a seat with a thousand-yard stare.

"Sara, Ava," Gideon said, looking at them both, "What are you even doing here at this hour?"

Ava sheepishly held up her violin.

"Ah," Rip said, "I see,"

"See what?" Gideon asked.

"I allowed Mr. West and Mr. Jefferson to hide Ms. Sharpe's instrument in here. I saw it as the safest place to be, considering I couldn't convince them to pursue another course for their prank,"

Gideon shook her head and turned her attention to Ava and Sara, "Are you both going to be okay?"

"I… can we do anything?" Sara asked.

"We will let you know. We're working out our best options," Gideon said.

"Ms. Lance, knowing you, asking for your silence on this matter will be a plea on deft ears. Can I at least ask for discretion when telling your friends?" Rip asked.

Sara nodded, her expression numb.

"Do you girls need a ride? It's late and I don't want you girls out on the streets on your own,"

"I borrowed a car," Sara said in a monotone.

"We're okay," Ava said, wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulder. She was worried about how haunted Sara's expression was.

"Alright, ladies, you should be heading home," Rip said, opening the door for them.

It took a nudge from Ava to get Sara to her feet. They went back to the car, where Sara just sat behind the wheel for several minutes. She didn't turn on the car. She didn't say anything.

"Sara?" Ava finally ventured.

"Is it okay if I drop you home… I don't feel like going back to the party,"

"I… yeah. That's okay," Ava nodded, not really sure what else to say. Sara nodded in reply, starting the car. The ride was silent, other than a few moments Ava spoke up to give directions. When Sara finally pulled up in front of Ava's building it was the first time she spoke since she started the car.

"I'm sorry, but how tonight went,"

"It's… no, it's not your fault. None of it,"

"I really wanted you to enjoy yourself and then… things went to shit,"

"For the record, before I realised my violin was gone, I was having fun,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

Sara sighed, managing a small smile, "If the centre does go way, that might have been our last showcase party,"

"You can't think like that," Ava said, impulsively reaching out for Sara's hand, "Rip and Gideon said they're doing everything they can. You have to trust them,"

Sara looked down at their hands, making Ava realise what she'd just done. She pulled back her hand, blushing. Sara's smile looked a bit more genuine.

"Thanks, Ava,"

"Thank you,"

She hesitated for a moment before stepping out the car and bounding up the steps, clutching her violin to her chest. She turned back at the top of the landing, looking back at Sara and giving a wave before ducking inside.

The next morning Ana was fixing a cup of coffee for themselves when Ava came bounding into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, how was last night?"

"Kind of great, kind of a disaster,"

"Wow… okay, do you want to elaborate on that?"

"I was having fun. Until I found out my violin was gone, thanks to a prank,"

"What?" Their jaw dropped in surprize.

"But then, Sara, the friend I told you about, she took me to the center to get it back,"

"Okay, that's good,"

"Story's not over yet,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the center is in financial trouble and might have to close in a few months,"

"Wow… okay. All of that happened last night?"

"Yeah,"

"Busy night,"

"You're telling me. Which is why I wanted to catch you before you headed out to work. Do you know of anyone looking to support a non-profit?"

"Depends on how much support,"

"Fifty grand of support, give or take,"

Ana whistled, "That's tall order kiddo,"

"I know. I was just thinking if anyone would know…,"

They took a sip of their coffee, "I'll talk to some people at work, ask around if they know anyone,"

"Really?"

"For you? Of course,"

"Thank you," Ava gave her quick hug, before rushing out of the kitchen.

"Hey, have you had breakfast!" Ana called after her.

"In a bit!"

Ava went to her phone, texting Sara, 'Hey, I don't want to get anyone's hopes yet, but Ana's accountant at this kinda big firm and they may be able to get a name or two for Rip to talk to about funding'

'Funny you should mention that. I was going to follow my own lead. After I dropped you off last night I remembered I know a couple of people who might be able to help,'

'Really?'

'I'm going down in about an hour, want to tag along?'

Ava stared at her hesitating to write a response. She took a breath, closed her eyes and hoped autocorrect was working as she hit send.

'Sure.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	16. The Lawn isn't Greener on the Other Side

"Where are we going exactly?" Ava was scrupulously scanning their surroundings as Sara led the way through the Glades.

"I told you, to see a friend,"

"You still haven't told me who this friend is,"

"I don't think you'll believe me if I told you,"

"Is this friend an ex?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Are they?" Ava looked at Sara, challenge in their eyes.

"You think I'm not telling you about him because I don't want to know if he's an ex,"

"It's a theory."

"Why would I have a reason for hiding an ex from you Ava Sharpe?"

The implication made Ava stumble a step, "You wouldn't,"

"Are you jealous?"

Ava snorted, "Of what? Some punk who lives in the Glades?"

"Yeah, are you?"

Ava really hated the way Sara's smirk could get under her skin, "Of course not," She deadpanned.

"He doesn't live in the Glades, by the way. He works here," Sara turned off the road, down an alley. Ava just caught the glimpse of a dull neon sign, unilluminated in the daylight. The green colour stood out against the red and grey of the building.

"Sara, seriously, where are we?"

"Verdant, night club," She said as she walked up to a steel door with a keypad next to it. She punched in a code, but the door stayed firmly shut. She frowned and looked up at a camera above the door.

"Hey, since when did you change the codes,"

There was a minute or so that passed when the door open and Sara was tackled in a hug.

"Since the guys let me upgrade their security," A young woman said, laughing.

"Felicity," Sara stumbled, eyes bright with her own laughter, "It's so good to see you," She squeezed her in the hug, "So you actually convinced Ollie to change the passcode from Thea's birthday. What other miracles can you work?"

"She actually orders more stock before the current one finishes completely," Said another voice from the doorway.

"Tommy," Sara let go of Felicity and jumping into Tommy's arms, clinging onto his shoulders.

"Oh, okay this is happening," He caught himself against the door frame, "And that's Thomas to you, Lance," He smirked and winked.

Sara, going to the ground elbowed him, "Funny. You asshole. I'll call you Thomas when I'm dead. You're basically family,"

"Basically," He laughed, "How that sister of yours?"

"She's been doing really well. She could be doing better if she got a call from someone," Sara elbowed him again. He batted her hand away.

"Hey, a new face. This a new Legend? What crimes have you committed together?"

"She's not a Legends. Not yet," Sara said.

"Not ever," Ava countered.

"Never say never," Sara winked, "Guys, this is Ava, a friend from the center. Ava, this is Felicity Smoak and Tommy Merlin. Tommy and another friend Oliver, own and run this place. Felicity is Oliver's girlfriend,"

"And the new head of security," Felicity added.

"Because opening a club in the heart of the crime hub of the city wasn't begging for thieves and vandals enough," Tommy teased.

"You better watch yourself, Merlin. Felicity is tougher than you,"

Felicity glowed with the compliment.

"Alright," Tommy laughed, "What brings you these parts, Lance?"

"I was hoping to talk to you and Ollie," Sara said.

"Wow, serious voice and everything," Tommy nodded, holding the door open wider, "Come on in,"

"Where's Ollie?" Sara asked as she stepped inside.

"Getting in the way of my work," Felicity muttered.

As the same time Tommy said, "Daily work out," He led the way down to a basement.

Ava was expecting to find a storage room. She was instead meet with a modern looking area divided between and office training room.

"Hey, do you bring business partners down here and asked to spar a few rounds with you," Sara called up to the man who was currently doing pull-ups from a bar at the ceiling. He looked down and grinned.

"Sara," She dropped down, pulling her into a hug. She didn't seem to mind he was shirtless or sweaty.

"Sara?" A head popped up from behind a computer screen, a girl who looked Sara and Ava's age, "Sara!"

"Thea. I wasn't expecting to see you here," She looked at Oliver, "Do let your underage sister in your club,"

"I let you and your underage friends in my club,"

"That's different,"

"How?" Thea challenged.

"I don't feel like a protective older sister to them,"

"You don't?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, with them I feel like a stressed-out mom,"

"Speedy basically runs the business side of this place now," Oliver said, clapping a hand on Thea's shoulder, "Tommy and I just play the pretty host,"

"Huh. Look at that, you found the perfect job for your talents," Sara snickered.

"Ha, ha," Tommy deadpanned.

"Well one of us had to listen to dad's lectures on business," Thea rolled her eyes at her brother.

"So, did you come by for the chance to get your ass kicked?" Oliver asked Sara.

Sara snorted, "Last time we went at it Queen you were the one who ended up your back,"

Oliver laughed, "Want to test that?"

"Maybe next time. I'm here on business,"

"Okay," He gave a puzzled smile, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on, "What's up?"

"Since Thea took after your dad in business I know another way you can take after him,"

"Is that so?"

"You can be the philanthropist,"

Tommy cracked up at this. Oliver frowned at him, shoving him slightly. Sara chuckled at him.

"The Glades Youth center needs some funds. Your dad used to give,"

"Sure. We can give a few hundred,"

"How about a few thousand?"

Oliver laughed, but he stopped promptly when he saw Sara wasn't, "Oh you're serious,"

"Yeah. We're in trouble. Without the money, the center will have to close,"

"Well, how much do they need? We could call some old friends…" Thea started to say.

"Fifty grand?"

Tommy's jaw dropped and next to him Thea's eyes when wide.

"You do know we're not rich anymore, right Lance?" Tommy said.

"I know stuff went down, but don't rich people have like offshore accounts and… I don't know,"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was our parent's offshore accounts that got them into trouble in the first place," Thea said.

Oliver's eyes softened, "Sara, we'd love to help you, but we just don't have access so that kind of money anymore,"

Sara exhaled, "I figured it was a long shot,"

"We could round out about $2000," Oliver said.

"Any little bit helps I guess,"

"Hey, if there's any other way we can help, let us know," Thea said.

"Want to help me rob a bank?" Sara asked a grin curling on her lips mischievously.

"Which one? Royinton has a lot of security, but all their computer systems run on the same server," Felicity asked.

"Why do you know that?" Thea looked at her with dubious eyes.

"Everyone has hobbies," Felicity defended.

"I was joking, but I like your gun-ho Smoak," Sara winked at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm still trying to process that you know the Queen's and the Merlin's," Ava said.

"Did I never mention? These guys are childhood friends," Sara nodded her head to Oliver and Tommy, "These assholes basically made me into a troublemaker,"

"I don't think we can take all the credit for your antics," Oliver said.

"I like to think we simply facilitated your lateen troublemaking abilities," Tommy said.

"It's guaranteed it's going to turn into a mess if these three go out together," Thea said, "For your sake, never agreed to go out with of them all together,"

"Hey, we're not that bad," Sara said. Thea's expression was incredulous. Sara quickly added, "Anymore,"

Ava snorted at Sara's amendment.

"How did you even meet?"

"We all went to Star City Private,"

"You're a private school girl?"

"Yeah. Dad's a cop, Mom's a professor. They only wanted the best for their daughters and that as the pretentious Upper city private school filled with even more pretentious stuck ups,"

"Hey!" Thea and Tommy said at the same time.

"Sorry, filled with pretentious stuck ups and Thea,"

"Thank you," Thea glowed.

"I hate you, Lance,"

"Love you, Merlin,"

"So, did you just come here to pipe us for money?" Tommy asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," She grinned at him.

"You're shameless,"

"Good. I learnt it from you,"

He elbowed into her side.

"Can you hang out for a bit? It's been forever since we've seen you?"

"I don't know… would that be cool with you?" Sara asked Ava.

"Oh… um, yeah," Ava said, a little surprised the question came to her at all.

"Cool, you can watch me kick Ollie's ass," As she said that she pulled off her shirt, revealing a slim-fitting grey sports bra. "Thea, Felicity, do either of you have some sweatpants I can borrow?" She unbuttoned her jeans and everyone in the room, but Thea adverted their gaze. Oliver and Felicity spun around on their heels. Tommy covered his eyes while Ava looked straight up.

"Oh sweet god help me," Ava whispered to herself as she focused at a pipe in the ceiling.

"Sara, can you not strip without warning?" Tommy asked, pinching his nose with one hand as she covered his eyes with the other.

"What it's not like I'm going commando," Sara said, but there was a teasing tone to her voice.

"Sara, you're incorrigible," Thea laughed hopping up to help her.

A couple of minutes later Sara said, "Alright babies you can look now,"

"If that was some of kind of distraction to throw me off my game…" Oliver started to say. Sara cut him off with a laugh.

"Aw, Ollie, I don't need to rely on underhand tactics to kick your ass," She walked over to the mats, beckoning him with a hand.

A couple hours later Sara, sporting a new bruise or two was walking next to Ava as they headed to the center. But, she didn't leave without giving Oliver a few bruises of his own.

"So you really grew up with them?"

"Basically," Sara shrugged, "When Dad made detective, the extra income meant mom and dad could afford to send us to SCP. Laurel was placed in Tommy and Oliver's class and they hit it off right away. I think they both had crushes on her. Honestly, I think Tommy still does. And Laurel and I, who didn't know anyone there, we latched on to them. They're some of my best friends. They're like family now,"

"If you've known them a while, then you know what happened with their companies,"

A shadow passed over Sara's face. She gritted her teeth, "It's not my favourite topic to talk about. I was there… the night Robert left on the trip that took his life,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ollie and were supposed to be on Gambit too. But… things happened and we didn't go. Robert's death caused an insurance inquiry into the business and that brought up the red flags that caused the whole public debacle that went down. I'm sure you know the details from the news,"

"I mean, you heard stuff,"

Sara sighed, "I'm not saying fraud and embezzlement isn't wrong. But I just know Thea and Oliver had lost their dad, Tommy his mom a few years before that and then everything happened and the parents they had remaining had to go to jail. And so what if it was white collar crime. All corporations that big are seedy to a certain level. The Queens and Merlins did a lot of good for a city too,"

Ava was quiet after Sara finished. She sighed again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off,"

"It's okay," Ava said in a soft voice.

They got to the center and Sara stopped, "You coming in, or are you heading home?"

"Why would I go home now?"

"You do know we're going to brainstorm ideas to help raise funds,"

"Yeah,"

"I just… don't know if you want to be a part of that,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you haven't been around as long. You don't owe here anything,"

"I owe it just as much as you, Sara. At the heart of it, we both ended up here for the same reasons," Ava said as she started climb the steps to the main doors, "We both wanted to get better with what we do. And I don't want to see this place go either,"

Sara caught herself smiling as she watched Ava head inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon- until the next page.


	17. The Trouble with Open Performances

Most of the Legends were in their usual practice room crowded around a laptop when Sara and Ava walked into the room.

“Captain, perfect timing,” Nate said, “We just found the perfect way to earn money for the center,”

“Nate and Ray are delusional,” Zari interjected.

“We are not,” Nate defended.

“We’re optimistic,” Ray said.

“We’re never going to make money like this,” Zari argued.

“Like what?” Sara asked.

“Look at all the evidence right here,” Nate pointed at the screen, pushing it towards Zari.

“Yes, I’ve read it. You’re still delusional,”

“What’s this plan?” Sara asked, pushing Nate and Ray apart to sit between in front of the laptop.

“Street performing,” Nate said proudly.

Zari snorts at it, rolling her eyes.

“Now, now, it’s a reasonable idea,” Amaya says, rubbing Zari’s shoulder and giving Nate a reassuring smile.

“Haircut and Pretty think everyone will give them money because they have good faces,” Mick grumbles from the corner of the room.

“I don’t think that. They’ll give us money because we’re talented,” Nate said, then he does a double take, “You think I have a good face?”

Mick shrugs.

Zari groans, “Guys, I’m not saying you won’t make money. I’m saying you’re not going to make the thousands we need,”

“You don’t know that,” Nate argues.

“Nate, it’s fifty thousand. Unless Bill Gates going to be on the street we perform on, that’s going to be a hard number to hit,”

“But look at this guy here, he’s talking about just dressing up in a costume and making a couple hundred a day!” He points at the screen.

“Yeah, In LA,” Zari points to another part of the screen, “LA is weird like that,”

“You could try uptown,” Ava said, gulping slightly when everyone looked at her, “Just… if you want to make money, you should go where the money is,”

“Are there street performers usually in the area?” Zari asks, still sceptical.

“Not really around where I live… but sometimes there are musicians in the park or by the station,” Ava dragged one foot behind her knee.

“See, we can do that,” Nate stands, holding a hand up for Ava to high five. She just looks at it for a few seconds. When Nate doesn’t get the desired response he turns to Ray to eagerly returns the high five.

“This is still a shot in the dark,”

“Sometimes those hit,” Ray points out.

“Yeah, like the time I hit Ray accidentally in that hole in our hardcore Minecraft server,” Nate said.

“I’m sorry what?” Ava asked.

“Yeah. He was down a mineshaft. I thought I saw a zombie, fired the bow and killed him,”

“He did kill himself in solidarity though,” Ray added.

“I couldn’t go on in that world without you bro,”

“Alright,” Sara rolled her eyes, “Suicidal bro packs another time. I think this is worth a shot,”

“You do?” Zari asked.

“I was just suggesting… I don’t know if we’ll make money. I never paid much attention to the performers,”

“We’ll just have to make people pay attention to us,” Sara grinned, “It’s worth a shot at least. We’re still going to be looking at other ideas anyway,” She got to her feet, clapping her hands, “I think the train station uptown should have a lot of foot traffic. Call Jax and Wally, have them meet us there,”

The Legends quickly ran into a huge flaw in their plan. Keeping a performance going for an extended time required a lot of energy. After barely an hour they were all running on fumes. Ava had done two drink runs for them in that time. And they had 2 dollars and sixty-three cents to show for it.

Mick, strangely enough, was the one to suggest they take it in shifts. It helped, they performed in pairs, changing out every other song. It still took a lot out of them. But a lunchtime rush did bring in more money. Thirty dollars was a drop in the bucket, but it was something. Zari sat down, next to Ava, doing some quick calculations.

“Assuming 20-30 for the morning, midday and evening rush each, that’s roughly a $100 a day. It’s better than minimum wage, but it’s still not going to be enough,”

“And we can’t keep this up every day,” Wally said, his shoes off, rubbing his foot, “We’re going to have blisters by tomorrow,”

“Ray and Nate are determined though,” Sara sighed heavily, watching them try to engage the crowds.

“Of course they are, they don’t want to lose the center,” Jax said.

“None of us do, but we have to be reasonable,” Zari said, “We’ll just have to think of something else,”

The song ended and Ray and Nate came back. Zari and Amaya groaned. It was supposed to be their turn next, but they looked wiped. They’d been here four hours now and it was the hottest part of the day. Even in the covered section station, the heat was getting to them.

“We can take your next turn,” Nate said, noting how tired they looked.

“No, sit,” Sara ordered, “You two are going to hurt yourself if you keep going,”

“But,” Nate started.

“Sit,” She glared. Ray and Nate quietly sat back against the wall with them, both sighing gratefully once they were off their feet.

“Guys, I’m sorry this isn’t the big idea you were hoping it would be,” Amaya said softly to them.

“We’ll figure something out,” Ray said, “Maybe… we try other places in the city. Or something other than dancing,”

“But we’re dancers,” Wally said, “Unless you think giving people physic lessons on the side of the road is going to get money,”

“What if we tutor for money?” Nate suggested?

Ray made a face, “But when, we already tutor the kids at the center after school. And who’s going to pay us to tutor their kids later in the evening,”

“We could cut back on our hours at the center… until we raise the money,” Nate suggested, but just from his tone everyone knew he didn’t want to do that, “If we don’t raise the money we won’t have a place to tutor those kids anyway,” They sighed again.

Ava had been sitting there the whole time, an idea burning the back of her mind. “Would you guys mind if I…” She makes a vague gesture.

 “You want to dance?” Sara asked, bemused but smiling.

“No, but,” She fidgeted.

Sara placed a hand on her arm, “Go for it,” She nodded, “Whatever it is,”

Ava took a breath to calm herself and reached for her case. Taking out her violin she stood, checking the tuning even though she knew it was perfectly tuned. Jax turned off the music they had playing and that only made her nerves rise into Ava’s throat. She just closed, trying to shut it out.

She fell back on something old, one of the pieces her tutor had first taught her. The melody was so ingrained into her she could play in her sleep. She almost forgot where she was until the song faded away and she was met with the Legend’s applause. A few of the passers-by stopped and clapped politely. Ava gulped, looking at the hat they’d set on the floor. She could see a new bill or two on the top of their small pile. She managed to smile and inclined her head to the crowd. Sara made a gesture at her, silently urging her to continue.

She looked back at the crowd and spotted an older woman, frowning as she walked past and Ava’s throat closed up. She gripped her bow in a way that would have gotten her knuckles smacked when she was younger, but her hands still shook. Yet, the small crowd was still looking at her, expectant.

And then, suddenly, Sara was there, standing in front of her. She took first position, looking at no one but Ava. She smiled and winked, whispering to her, “Just don’t give me something too fast,”

“Right,” Ava swallowed, but she played. She played and Sara danced. And it was… fun. Exciting and easy and so much freer than Ava had felt playing in… she didn’t know how long. It was fun, watching Sara dance around her. How she subtly changed the flow of the song to cover Sara’s stumble that reduced the speed of her spin. How, in turn, Sara matched Ava’s playing with her gait.

Ava didn’t even notice the notes being added to the hat. The Legends, however, did. With equally wide grins Nate and Ray elbowed each other.

“Wow, they’re a good pair,” Amaya said softly. Wally nodded in agreement.

Ava finished with a flourish and Sara’s last steps were slightly off-kilter, her momentum carrying her forward as the notes faded away. Ava braced her with her violin arm. They were grinning at each other, oblivious to the polite applause of the crowd.

“You good?” Ava asked, noting Sara was out of breath.

She nodded, taking one deep breath and then another, “Yeah, just a little worn out still,”

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” Ava whispered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just wanted to dance,”  

 “Sara,” She sighed.

With the music stopped now, most of the crowd gathered were starting to move on, dispersing slowly. But one onlooker stepped forward as space opened up in front of him.

“Hey, if you’re going to play, at least make it something worth playing,” He called.

“What?” Ava snapped back to the present.

“If you’re going to try to play the violin, it should be Mozart or Beethoven. Even Chopin would have been better,”

“Oh, so you know Mozart so well that you can tell everyone of his pieces by ear?” Zari called.

The guy snorted. “I know enough to know Mozart couldn’t be the one behind such a lame composition,”

“Excuse me,” Ava bristled, “I’m sure since you know so much, you’d know your precious Chopin only composed two violin pieces,”

“He literally wrote hundreds of pieces,”

“Yeah, for piano,”

“Dude, what’s your problem. We’re just performing. We didn’t ask for your opinion,” Sara said, placing herself between Ava and the guy.

“Prove me wrong then. Who’s the composer? If I know him I’ll apologise,”

“How does that prove anything?” Jax asked. He was standing now, seeing Sara get defensive. Mick was already on his feet. The others were glancing tensely between Sara, Ava and this random guy.

“It’s Germaine Tailleferre sonata for violin,”

“Never heard of him,”

Ava ground her teeth, “She’s a -,”

“Oh well, there you go,” He scoffed, “That’s all the reason I never heard of her,”

Ava felt like there was steam coming out of her ears.

“If you didn’t like, just move on,” Wally had stepped up closer now, arms open, trying to usher the guy away, “We don’t want your unprompted music lesson,”

“You’re the ones playing unknown composers in the middle of my commute,”

“We didn’t make you stop and listen,” Zari said.

“Let me show you how it’s done,” He guy reached forward, going for Ava, or rather for her violin.

“What? No,” Ava flinched away.

From their positions, Wally and Sara were in the guy’s path. Wally pushed the guy’s hand down with his own, “Look, we’ll go. Just leave us alone,” He said.

The guy scoffed again, shoving past Wally.

“I’m not trying to take your stupid instrument. I’m just showing you –”

Sara kneed him in the crotch when he tried to reach for Ava again. He doubled over and she clocked him in the nose with her palm. He fell back howling.

“Bitch,” He cried, eyes watering with tears.

His shouts were attracting a lot of attention now, including the attention of a couple of security guards.

“Oh shit,” Wally hissed when he saw the guards.

“We should go,” Nate said, grabbing the hat with their money, shoving it onto Ray’s head.  He looked to his friends, his tone deathly serious, “Go,”

Jax grabbed his stereo and Wally’s hand, tugging him with them. Ray was pushing Zari and Amaya away. The guy was still on the ground, howling for help now. The guards were making their way forward with more urgency. Nate sprinted in the opposite direction. Ava started to follow until she realized Sara wasn’t with her. She turned around and noticed Sara and Mick hanging back.

“Ava, come on,” Nate urged, taking her arm.

“But,” She started only for Nate to tug her harder.

“They got it handled,”

She glanced back over her shoulder, trusting Nate to lead her in the right direction. She saw Mick kick a trash can over, towards the guards before he and Sara took off in different directions. The guards hesitated for a second before taking after them. That was the last thing Ava saw before Nate pulled her up the steps towards street level. Jax and Wally were ahead of them. Around a hundred feet ahead of them was the exit, but there also another guard there.

“Shit,” Nate let go of Ava’s hand, shouting to the others, “Get out here,” Just before he went barrelling into the guard, knocking them both the floor. Wally and Jax ran out of the doors. Ava hesitated in the threshold, watching Nate struggle to get to his feet. The guard grabbed Nate’s ankle, making him fall again.

“Damn it,” Holding the neck of her violin she pulled the bow across the strings, making a sharp discordant sound. It made everyone the in immediate area clutch their ears, including the guard. Nate took his chance to run, Ava right with him.

Wally and Jax were halfway up the street looking back worriedly. Nate waved his hands above his head, waving at them to keep going. Wally gave a thumbs up in return before they started running again.

“Come on, we should go another direction,” Nate said, tugging Ava in the other direction. They ran a few blocks before finally ducking into a corner store, fainting interest in the snacks.

“That was… exhilarating,” Ava panted out, “Do you think the others are okay?”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Nate said, phone in hand.

“That was kind of reckless, tackling that guard like that,”

“If anyone of us were to be caught, I’d rather it be me instead of Wally or Jax,” Nate said with a shrug.

“Oh,” Realization dawned on Ava, “That’s why Sara and Mick hung back?”

“So draw the guards on them, yeah. We’re not always the most… civil bunch and we’ve gotten into trouble before. We know it would be easier if one of us to get caught, instead of Wally, Jax, Amaya or Zari,”

“That’s really noble,”

Nate shrugged, “Its common sense,”

At the same time, they both noticed a blonde blur rush past the windows of the store. Ava and Nate exchanged a look.

“Was that…?” Ava asked.

Nate nodded, “I think so,” He went out the door, with Ava right behind him. “Sara!” He yelled outside, making her stop and turn around. “Hey, we’re here,” He waved. Sara’s eyes were wide and she pointed behind them. Looking at way, they saw one of the uniformed guards from the station.

“Shit,” Nate cursed. He and Ava started running again, catching up with Sara.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Sara laughed, out of breath.

“Why do I feel like this is a regular thing for you?” Ava said.

“Honestly, we usually get away without the chase,” Sara replied.

“Guys, he’s gaining,” Nate was glancing back over his shoulder.

“Hold on,” Ava did a double take at the street they were on, “I know where we are. Follow me,” She took a corner, hard, Sara and Nate barely reacting in time. They crossed a road and Ava all but slammed into a building door. She fumbled with her bag, after a few seconds pushing her violin into Sara’s hands to free hers.

“Ava, hurry up,” Nate was dancing on his feet, looking for a sign of the guard. Ava had just managed to get her keys out when the door opened from inside.

“Ava?” Gary asked, frowned slightly, “Something wrong, you look flustered,”

“Gary, you’re a lifesaver,” She pushed Nate and Sara. From inside they saw the guard come around the corner of the street, looking around. They all backed up away from the glass, Nate collapsing onto the floor.

“Uh…” Gary was looking at them strangely, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ava sighed, “Thanks Gary, for opening the door. I couldn’t get to my keys in time,”

“Where are we?” Sara asked.

“Condo building where I live?” Ava gave a sheepish smile.

“Oh,”

“Damn, Sharpe. You live in the rich part of town,” Nate asked.

Ava blushed, “This isn’t the rich part of town… really,”

“Yeah, the rich part of town is twenty minutes that way,” Sara gave a smirk as she pointed.

“Oliver’s rich isn’t a normal rich Sara,” Nate argued.

“Who are your friends?” Gary asked.

“Sara, Nate,” Ava pointed, “And this us Gary, he’s my neighbour,”

“Hey,” Sara waved.

“Thanks for saving our hide,” Nate said.

Their breathing had all returned to normal.

“Gary, do us a solid. Stick your head out and see if a the uniformed guy is still out there,”

“Oh… okay,” He went outside, looking up and down the street, shaking his head as he returned inside. They all sighed gratefully. Just then Nate’s phone chimed.

“Ray, Zari and Amaya managed to get in a train, so they’re okay,”

“Anything from Wally, Jax or Mick?”

Nate shook his head but said, “Last we saw Wally and Jax they seemed in the clear,”

“Thanks to Nate being a hero,”

“Ah shucks, Sharpe, you’re going to make me blush,” Nate waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah?” Sara looked between them.

“He tackled a guard for us,”

“Well, I wouldn’t have gotten out of there if Ava hadn’t done this sound attack,”

“What?” Sara laughed.

“You’re making it sound like a super move or something. I played badly to distract the guard. I’m just glad it worked,”

“Can I hear the full story?” Gary asked, looking interested and confused.

Sara’s phone chimed then, she sighed as she looked at it, “Wally and Jax are good. And Mick is too. But he sounds like he’s lost,”

“So, I feel like we can’t perform at that station anymore,” Nate said, making the girls laugh.

“Do you…” Ava started, “Do you want to come up?” Ava pointed at the ceiling, “Hang out until there’s less heat,”

Nate and Sara looked at each other. Sara arched a brow and Nate got to his feet, “I’d love to Ava-nator, but if someone doesn’t find Mick he’s liable to get into trouble. Well, into more trouble. It’s Gary right?” He said, looking at him, “You know the area. Give me a hand, and I’ll tell you our cop dodging story,”

“They weren’t cops,” Ava called at the boys left, Mick just waving over his shoulder.

Sara chuckled, “So, I have you harbouring a fugitive. I wonder how much further I can corrupt you, Sharpe,”

“I’d hardly call us fugitives,” Ava rolled her eyes, walking to the elevator.

“You ran from the scene of an assault today, what do you call that?”

“I’d call it putting a pompous ass in his place,”

“He was an ass, wasn’t he?” Sara agreed.

The doors opened and they stepped in. Ava, wanting a distraction from Sara, started inspecting her violin. She wanted to make sure it wasn’t damaged in any way from their chase. “Thank you,” She said, after a moment of silence, “For stop him… and for jumping in like that when I was panicking,”

“Don’t mention it,”

And when Ava looked at Sara again, her smile was radiant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon - until the next page.


	18. Interlude Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a hot minute since I've updated this, but I've been involved in a writing project that's pretty exciting.

Sara gave a lot whistle as she walked around the apartment, "Are you sure you're not rich Sharpe?"

Ava fought the blush down, "Maybe our family is well off and okay, Ann's got a good job. This is all theirs thought. They moved to Star city after getting hired by a firm out of University and they've been here since,"

"And you've lived with them since you came out to your folks,"

"Yeah. After everything that happened, I didn't have anywhere else to turn to,"

"It's cool that they took you in,"

"It's more than cool. I'd probably be in the streets if not for them,"

"This is Ann?" Sara asked, pointing to a picture on the coffee table, "I've seen them in some of your instas before,"

"Oh, you're stalking my socials"

"Sharpe, get over yourself. I only stalk people with talent,"

Ava snorted, shoving Sara into the couch, "Ass,"

Sara was laughing openly. Ava blushed, but couldn't help her smile. She dropped down next to Sara, "Aside from the almost getting arrested part, today was fun,"

"You think so?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "And I didn't hate performing,"

"Just didn't hate?" Sara asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Honestly, I felt like I wanted to throw up. Up until you jumped in there with me,"

Sara's smirk under other circumstances would have been insufferable.

"Don't get a big head about it or anything,"

"Too late," Sara chuckled, nudging Ava's shoulder with her own.

"I take it all back. Every good thing I've said to you,"

Sara only laughed harder, "Well, you know my opinion of your musical skills,"

"Do I?" It was Ava's turn to arch a brow.

"Oh, who's the one with the big head now?" Sara elbowed her, "Huh Sharpe?"

"I'm pretty sure that's still you Lance," Ava said with a snort.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you like my big head,"

"Oh get over yourself,"

"Just admit it Sharpe, you'll feel better when you do,"

"Next time I invite you over, remind me to buy some poison before,"

"So, there's going to be a next time,"

Ava covered her eyes, caught between annoyance and amusement.

"See, I made you laugh, you like me,"

"This isn't laughter,"

"What would you call it?"

"Disdain,"

"Say that without a smile and maybe I'll believe you," Sara poked her cheek. Ava knocked her hand away.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, seeing as your head is big enough already, but what you did today with Mick, that's pretty cool of you,"

Sara frowned for a moment, "What did I do with Mick,"

"With the guards. How you two hung back to let the others get away. The way Nate talked, it's something you do often,"

"Not that often," Sara shrugged, "We're not always getting in trouble,"

"Still pretty brave,"

"I'm a cop's kid. I'm pretty confident of my chances of getting out with a tap on the wrist if I did get caught for causing trouble. Someone like Wally or Amaya won't have that same chance. It just makes sense. Honestly, the guys had a close call once with Jax a couple of years back,"

"What happened?"

"They were in an old building, closed for renovation, Jax, Mick, Leonard you remember him from the party, a few other kids we know. Just messing around. They admitted some of them were drunk. Someone saw or heard a bunch of kids blasting music, I don't know. Cops showed up and started to zip tie from aside. Jax got singled out, go figure. It was a small mercy my dad was on the beat that night. We want to make sure we never find out what would happen if cops like my dad aren't around,"

"It's still pretty cool,"

"Eh, any decent person would do it. Nate said you saved his ass. No, what's cool is that performance you gave at the station,"

Ava blushed again, "It was a simple composition really. Anyone could play it,"

"I couldn't,"

"Only because you don't know the basics,"

"Well then, would you teach me,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, okay," Ava grinned, get up and getting her violin. She nodded her head to Sara, showing her to her room.

"Just don't teach me some 100-year-old song,"

Ava chuckled, "No century-old songs, got it," She tested the tuning on the violin before handing it to Sara. She showed her how to tuck the violin under her chin and adjusting the shoulder rest for her.

"This feels weird," Sara said when Ava adjusted her hold on the bow.

Ava smirked slightly, "Yeah, it should feel weird. My first tutor taught me that if it feels like it's going fall, then you're holding it right,"

"That makes no sense,"

"I know it sounds like it doesn't, just trust me," She guided Sara's arms across the strings. She taught her the basic cords first, getting her to play them in a succession. Sara played the wrong note more often than not.

"I'm horrible, aren't I?" Sara asked with a guilty look.

"No. You're just getting the hang of it,"

She played another off note and Ava flinched despite her best effort not to.

"Okay maybe you're a little bad,"

Sara laughed, shoving her, "You're supposed to be encouraging me,"

"Honesty can be encouraging," Ava defended herself picking up a pillow to protect herself from Sara's attack.

"Aves?"

The new voice made Sara stop, both girls looking to the door. Ann arched a brow, looking curiously at them.

"Ava, you didn't mention bring any guest over today,"

"Sorry, it wasn't really planned,"

"No," They smiled, "Don't apologize. I just wished I'd known. I would have picked more food on my way home," They held out their hand, "This is a pleasant surprise. Ava has never brought a friend home before,"

"Does that mean I'm your first?" Sara asked, shooting a smirk at Ava as she shook Ann's hand.

"For the love of," Ava dropped her face into her hands. Ann, however, burst into laughter.

"I'm Sara," She introduced herself.

"You're dead, that's what you are," Ava muttered.

"Is that any way to treat your first guest Aves?"

"You're not my first," Ava snapped, "I've had Gary over,"

"Gary doesn't count. He lives down the hall,"

"Ann, not helping,"

"Sara, I have Japanese take out. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Ann," Ava hissed.

"As much I would too, but my dad and I have plans for dinner. I should probably get going anyway,"

"I hope we'll get to meet again Sara,"

"I hope so too,"

Ava saw her to the door, her face red. Sara seemed infinitely amused.

"Thanks for the lesson,"

"Yeah,"

"See you at the center?"

Ava took a breath, calming down a little, "Yeah. Count on it,"

"Great. I'm going to need your brain if we're going to figure out how to save the old place," Sara winked as she waved her farewell.

Ava sighed as she closed the door.

"So that's the insufferable Sara?"

"I never called her insufferable," Ava whipped around to face Ann. They were grinning.

"You did use a lot of synonyms for annoying,"

"I should have used those words to describe you,"

"If that how you want to speak to the person who brought you food?"

Ava sighed again, smiling as she went to help Ann set the table.

"Hey, so guess what. Pip has a friend performing in the ballet that's in town. She got us tickets. Do you want to come with? We have an extra if you want to invite someone,"

"Really?" Ava's eyes lit up, "Is it live orchestra?"

"Naturally,"

"Are you sure you want me third-wheeling on your date night?"

"Pippa loves you, what are you talking about? And you're my favourite niece after all. Besides, if you invite Sara you won't be a third wheel,"

Ava chuckled, "Sara used to dance ballet,"

"Oh, yea? It's perfect then, invite her,"

"I don't know,"

"Why not? You seem to like her,"

"That's the issue. I might like her too much,"

Ann arched a brow, "Invite her to the show Ava,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nardragon - until the next page.


End file.
